<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>English Football: History in the Making by i_think_we_might_be_alright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835438">English Football: History in the Making</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_we_might_be_alright/pseuds/i_think_we_might_be_alright'>i_think_we_might_be_alright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Therapy, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_we_might_be_alright/pseuds/i_think_we_might_be_alright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has made it. He got his dream job, he made it in the world of pro-football. He is a key player on Manchester United, but he has one secrete that could ruin him. He is gay.<br/>When he outs himself on a drunken night out he accidently makes himself the first openly not straight player in league history, his manager, Liam, has an idea to keep the paparazzi and the speculation around Louis' sex life down to a minimum. A long term relationship. One problem. Louis has never had a serious boyfriend, being in the closet and all.<br/>Enter grad-student Harry Styles who Louis is sure is way to good for him. </p><p>AKA another Football AU absolutely nobody asked for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne &amp; Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan &amp; Liam Payne &amp; Harry Styles &amp; Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan &amp; Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5">zarah5</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/782913">Pull Me Under</a> by Zarah Detand.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: dissociation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p>
<p>Practice was boring today; coach was in a mood so they ran drills for the two and a half hours after warm up. Even Niall, the perkiest person Louis knew was beaten into submission by the monotonous nature of the drills. The team hit the showers like sweaty zombies, Louis knew he was going to be sore tomorrow.</p>
<p>Louis was pulling on his dirty vans ready to head home for the night, Niall packing up his bag across from him spoke up “Lou I’m coming over to yours tonight,” Louis only shrugged in reply. This was normal, Niall had been his best mate since uni, he knew he was so lucky that they both were drafted by Manchester United. It was one of the biggest clubs in Britain and it was rare that they picked two players from a tiny university in the north. Niall continued, “after today’s practice we are ordering pizza and I am sleeping in your hot tub” Louis giggled at this “k Ni, as long as you don’t die on my property, I don’t want to deal with the paper work.” Niall punched Louis’ arm “oih, you know I’m kidding,” he punched Niall back. Louis didn’t know what he would do without Niall to have his back, he didn’t <em>not</em> get along with the rest of the team he just didn’t have anyone he could rely on like he could reply on Niall.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A couple of weeks have passed, the team is showering after beating a team they should have lost too. Champaign has been popped and plans to go out and celebrate are in the works. Louis is as excited as his teammates; he had a great game and he definitely played his part on helping the team win. It feels good. He makes show of not wanting to go too hard tonight, but he also knows that if he sticks with Niall, he won’t remember most of tonight. Louis is okay with this as long as the paparazzi leave them alone tonight, but after a win like this that’s highly unlikely.  </p>
<p>The next morning Louis is not surprised when he is woken to is manager, Liam, angeringly pounding on his door. <em>I really need to get that man a key</em> Louis thinks to himself as he drags himself out of bed and down the stairs. Louis cringes at the light as he lets Liam in.</p>
<p>Without pause “you fucked up” Liam scolds Louis.</p>
<p>“good morning to you too, and your gonna have to be more specific. I have a pretty huge blank space after the 3<sup>rd</sup> pub last night.”</p>
<p>Liam doesn’t say a word, instead he reaches into his bag and pulled out his tablet, Louis’ stomach sinks. This can’t be good, someone published something about him, something bad.</p>
<p>Liam shoves his tablet into Louis’s hands, there front and center is Louis dancing, not so bad at first, then Louis realizes he is dancing on a guy, in a well-known gay club. He feels like he’s going to be sick, Liam reaches and scrolls down on the screen. It gets worse, there is a video. <em>fuck they got us on video</em> Louis’ head is reeling. Liam presses play.</p>
<p>The music is deafening but over the thumping base Louis hears a bloke behind the camera shouting at him,</p>
<p>“Louis! Where is the rest of your team?”</p>
<p>Louis shrugs, “didn’t want to dance I guess”</p>
<p>
  <em>k not so bad yet</em>
</p>
<p>“Louis why are you here?”</p>
<p>“Because I wanna have fun!” Louis hears his past self-giggle when the man he is dancing with wraps his hands around Louis’ waste.</p>
<p>The pap continues “Louis! are you gay?”</p>
<p>Louis doesn’t respond to this question, at least not audibly, he just shrugged and turns his back to the paparazzi.</p>
<p>Louis looks up at Liam, who is watching him very closely. He takes a breath, “I… I… shit… I don’t.. fuck, I didn’t…” his voice cracks as hot tears start welling up in his eyes. Liam, who of course has always known Louis is gay also knows there aren’t any out-football players other than in America. He wraps Louis in his arms and lets him cry. He knows that Louis didn’t do it on purpose and he also knows how hard these last 10 years has been. Ever sense Louis started secondary school he had made the conscious decision to only be out to certain people. Only his family and closest friends knew. Everyone knows that if you wanna make it in a sport like football you keep your head down and focus on the sport. Football was everything to Louis and being himself might just make him lose that. Liam, although Louis’ manager was his friend first and foremost, they would figure out a plan later, right now Louis just needed to come to turns that ready or not the world was about to really see him for the first time.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A couple of hours had passed, Louis sat at his kitchen table, a cup of tea that had gone cold a while ago still between his hands. He had been staring at the empty table letting his mind spiral while Liam wondering around the kitchen calling his manager contacts trying to come up with a solution. Louis vaguely hears terms like ‘beard’ and ‘could be groundbreaking’ mixed between Liam’s hums of yes, no, and absolutely nots. Louis has made up his mind, he is done lying. Not like he had been necessarily lying up till now, but he has definitely been stretching the truth. Standing close to his beautiful female friends and letting the press jump to conclusions that they were an item, never correcting anyone in interviews when they asked about Louis future wife and what he looked for in a woman. He always kept it vague, dancing around details. Speculation never went farther than ‘Tomlinson, he likes to keep is private life private. As long as he keeps playing like this let him do whatever he wants in his free time’ but that was before the shit storm that was evidence that Louis was in fact not straight.</p>
<p>Liam sits down across from Louis pulling him from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“alright, mate we have 3 options.”</p>
<p>“no beards, I am don’t lying about my sexuality”</p>
<p>“okay, 2 options” Liam corrects, Louis nods. Liam was good at taking in Louis’ perspective and wishes, not all managers were like that.</p>
<p>“option 1, we ignore it, we don’t make a comment and it might blow over”</p>
<p>“you don’t seem very confident in that”</p>
<p>“cause I am not, like it or not you would be the first openly not straight player in the league, ever. I don’t see the press or the public leaving this alone. I am honestly nervous what type of rummers might start to spread about your relationships with your teammates if you don’t address it”</p>
<p>“my TEAMMATES?! wha.. why do you think they would think I..” that thought hadn’t even crossed Louis’ mind, he never thought people would jump to that?</p>
<p>Liam saw Louis’ thoughts clearly written across Louis’ panicked face, “it might not happen, I have a friend who represents a queer hockey player in Canada and she told me those were the worst types of rumors that spread about her client when they came out.”</p>
<p>Louis can’t help but scoff, “AND Canada is more excepting than here, I can only image what they would come up with on their own if we let them</p>
<p>What is option two?”</p>
<p>“well, I know you said no lying, but hear me out. If you have a long-term boyfriend that you are happy with that will take the public attention off you and your teammates and less speculation around you wanting to sleep with everyman you are seen with”</p>
<p>“long-term boyfriend that I am happy with” Louis can’t help but mock Liam, “you know I’ve never been in a proper relationship, like ever.”</p>
<p>There is a long pause, Liam clearly didn’t have any other ideas, this was it. Either let the press have a field day picking apart every male he has ever been in contact with or lead everyone astray by giving them a fake relationship to focus on. Louis honestly didn’t like either idea, but he knew he couldn’t do nothing. He would lose everything if he lost the support of his team. Football was a team sport and trust is integral to success. He hoped most of his team would treat him like normal, but he knew a few of them who would be uncomfortable with this discovery. If they didn’t trust him, they wouldn’t be able to work together on or off the field.</p>
<p>Liam is about to give Louis an out when Louis speaks up, “k, I’ll do it. If we can find someone willing to go through this shitstorm with me, I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>Liam, clearly relieved with Louis’ choice nods, “I have someone in mind, we will sign a contract with them for six months. Story will be you’ve already been dating for 6 months; long term means stability and stability doesn’t sell magazines.”</p>
<p>Louis doesn’t have any energy left. Today has been too much and its not even noon. Without saying anything he stands up and shuffles to the couch. Pulling a blanket over his head he lets himself fall back to sleep. The comfort of Liam still in the kitchen working on the contract from hell lets him fall asleep instantly.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Liam</span>
</p>
<p>He knew this would happen eventually. It has been hard watching Louis hide himself the five years Liam’s known him. He rubs his forehead, not knowing the first thing to include in a fake relationship contract. He looks over at the couch where Louis has fallen asleep. His face is twisted by stress and he is still quite pail. Liam thinks back to when Louis first told Liam he was gay. Liam had been his manager for a season, and they had worked quite well together, but Liam was new to the field and Louis was becoming a household name. When Louis had called him saying they needed to talk he thought for sure he was being sacked, Louis would be needing a more proper manager, someone with experience. Instead, Louis had sat next to Liam on Liam’s couch and told him he was gay and he needed help keeping it hidden. It was early in his career and a scandal would ruin his career. That was 4 years ago and Liam had done a considerable amount of damage control since then. The perfectly timed pap calls when Louis would be with female friends and providing insight to the parts of Louis’ life that kept speculation away form his sexuality. If Liam was honest, they were doing a banger job until last night. There hadn’t been speculation around Louis or his dating life in any of the larger magazines, only small blogger type posts and those couldn’t be helped. They thought everyone was gay or cheating on someone.</p>
<p>Liam turns back to the task at hand, a contract and this fake relationship they are going to create. He pulls up his email, he has one guy in mind. If he doesn’t want to do it, they will be at square one. Not like they can hold auditions for this, it if ever got out Louis would be worse off than he is now.</p>
<p>Harry.Styles443@student.gla.ac.uk</p>
<p>The address auto fills. Liam knows Harry as a friend of a friend, he is currently wrapping up his masters of drama at the University of Glasgow. With it being almost a 4-hour train ride it would make sense that the press hadn’t caught wind of their relationship, but also perfect timing as Harry only had 2 weeks left before graduation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope you are well and university isn’t too hard. I know this is out of the blue but when you have a moment please give me a ring. I am in the middle of a sensitive situation and would like your expertise and if you are willing I would also love your help. I know this is vague but please give me a call when you can. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Best,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Liam.</em>
</p>
<p>He hits send; it will have to do. Everyone knows emails are the easiest thing to hack ever, so no details are the best details. It is vague enough that if it got out nobody would jump to a fake relationship.</p>
<p>Harry calls 15 minutes later.</p>
<p>“Hey mate, what’s up with the cryptic email”</p>
<p>“Well H I have found myself in quite the situation” Liam notices Louis shift in his sleep at the sound the Liam’s voice so he steps onto Louis’ patio.</p>
<p>“Have you seen any of the football headlines?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I saw about Louis, I know he’s your client.” There is a long pause before Harry continues, “is it true? because that would be amazing the first opening out football player?! The representation young kids would feel would be amazing”</p>
<p>Liam can’t help but smile at Harry’s positive reply, “Amazing for LGBTQ+ youth ya, not so much for Louis right now” Liam takes a breath. “It is true, but depending on people’s reaction he could lose everything”</p>
<p>“oh,” Harry’s voice is low and controlled, “so why reach out to me?”</p>
<p>“well, I have an idea that might keep Louis’ reputation out of the gutter and speculation to a minimum, and I know it sounds crazy, but a fake long-term relationship would prove to be boring for the press and people would move on with their lives instead of constantly trying to find who he is sleeping with… which is nobody for a very long time.”</p>
<p>Harry interjects, “and you want to know if I’ll do it…” Liam cuts him off, “it would only be for 6 months, there will be a contract and compensation and, “ “I’ll do it” “and.. wait what? really?” Liam feels the weight lift off his shoulders. With Harry in the equation this might just work. “I am working up a contract right now, I will touch base later today about terms and conditions and of course compensation.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“No? wait you just said..”</p>
<p>“No compensation, no contract. I want to do it because I think this will help create a positive image and maybe even turn pro-sports into a more inclusive place… so no. No contract.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to ask Louis, he’s not gonna let you do it for free…”</p>
<p>“let me crash in one if his rooms whenever I am in Manchester with him and we got a deal.”</p>
<p>Liam sighs, “okay will do. He is finally getting some much-deserved rest but I will tell him about you when he wakes up. When do you graduate? We will have to find a private place for you to meet before we put you in a public situation.”</p>
<p>“I am done with all my in-person classes, only 2 papers left to write. I will book a train ticket and I can be there tomorrow. I graduate two Sunday’s from now, so will have to be back by then. I can text you my train details.”</p>
<p>“Wow thank you Harry, really you are so amazing. You really might just be the nicest person on the planet.”</p>
<p>“just doing my part. I will text you and you can pick me up tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“by H”</p>
<p>“by Li”</p>
<p>Liam took a moment to compose himself before walking back in. He found Louis sitting up on the couch, his head in his hands. He looked up when Liam walked in.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p>
<p>Liam has been outside on the phone for a while, his deep voice is drifting through the closed door. Louis can’t sleep any longer. As much as he wants to stay asleep, he has to face the world again. Liam finally comes back inside; Louis can tell he trying to hide his emotions from Louis.</p>
<p>“No go?” Louis is ready for the worst, no way anyone in their sane mind would sign up for this.</p>
<p>Liam takes a deep breath, “His name is Harry. I am picking him up from his train tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“what’s the bad news?”</p>
<p>“not bad, but he won’t do a contract. He doesn’t want to be paid. He said he would do it for 6 months and the only thing he asked for is to crash in one of your guest rooms whenever he is in town.”</p>
<p>Louis’ jaw visibly drops, “he’s willing to do this with me and he doesn’t want anything in retune?! What is wrong with him? Who would <em>want </em>this?”</p>
<p>Liam shook his head, “Nothing wrong with him. He thinks what you are doing is brave and the representation this could bring to LGBTQ youth is worth it to him. I have to say I agree with this stance, if we can pull this off the league will forever be changed.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Louis felt like a fraud. He lay restless in his bed that night staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t brave for doing this. He was a coward who got caught and now had to own up to who he really is. Harry is going to take one look at him and figure it out and go running. Why did he agree to this in the first place, no way he can drag someone down with him. The way Liam described Harry means he is definitely too good for someone like Louis. He hasn’t even had the guts to leave his house today. He missed practice, there have been paparazzi camped outside his house all day. Louis kept the window’s closed. His phone has been off he unplugged the internet. He didn’t want to see the mess that he made of his life.</p>
<p>Louis must have drifted to sleep because before he knew it he was woken up by the sound of his garage door opening. Liam, who had crashed in a guest room last night was going to get Harry. Louis had convinced him to take one of his cars with the black out windows so nobody could see who was driving and who he was bringing back with him. Liam couldn’t argue with that logic.</p>
<p>Louis was still in bed hiding from the world when he heard Liam come back. He heard voices drift up the stairs, he couldn’t understand them through the closed door. He heard footsteps before Liam knocked on his door.</p>
<p>“you alive in there mate”</p>
<p>Louis sighed and pulled himself out of bed, flicking the door open and returning to bed.</p>
<p>“no no no, you have to get up. Harry is downstairs.” He pulled the covers off Louis and threw a hoodie at him, “Now.”</p>
<p>Louis didn’t have the energy to argue so he pulled the hoodie over and followed Liam downstairs.</p>
<p>When Louis reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt his breath get stuck in the back of his throat. Liam didn’t mention that Harry was the most gorgeous man on the planet.</p>
<p>Harry, who was looking at his phone, looked up when Louis entered the room. He stood up and walked towards Louis who had stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. He reached out his hand, his gorgeous ring covered hand. Louis’ brain didn’t know what to do for a second. Then he slowly reached his hand out to meet Harry’s.</p>
<p>“Hi. I am Harry. Liam told me all about you. I am happy to help. I think what you are doing is amazing and I want to be on your team for it.”</p>
<p>Louis didn’t know what to say so he just kinda nodded. None of this was real, no way he was going to be fake dating this god of a man.</p>
<p>Liam, noticing the awkward silence jumped in, “Hey Lou what happened to your wifi, I can’t get on right now.”</p>
<p>This jostled Louis out of his daze, “sorry, you’ll have to plug it back in. I couldn’t deal with the notifications, I unplugged everything.”</p>
<p>Liam let out a small chuckle looking at Harry, “that explains him not answering my calls earlier”</p>
<p>“ya sorry about that” Louis felt his cheeks go red. Not because Liam but because Harry was just standing there watching him. “you um, either of you want tea?”</p>
<p>Harry spoke first, “would love some”</p>
<p>“you know me I am always good for a cup” Liam said as he walked towards the table.</p>
<p>Guess it was time to get to business. Louis brought over the three cups along with some milk and sugar.</p>
<p>He spoke first, “so how is this gonna work?” he looked at Harry, “do you know what you are getting yourself into? this is probably going to suck”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, “yes I am here for it. I understand why having a steady boyfriend will take scrutiny off you and make this hopefully less dramatic”</p>
<p>Louis couldn’t help but feel like he was taking this entirely too lightly, “thank you but are you sure? paps have the ability to make your life a living hell. I need to know you understand before you agree to anything.”</p>
<p>“I assure you I understand and I am willing to do this with you.”</p>
<p>“you are crazy but I really appreciate this”</p>
<p>Liam spoke up, “Lou are you going to practice today? it starts in an hour”</p>
<p>Louis let his forehead hit the table, talking to the ground “I guess so. I can only miss one before it will be a problem”</p>
<p>After he finally found his practice jersey he waved by to Liam and Harry who were going over additional details and Louis’s game schedule and Harry’s remaining school events. Time to face the world.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Getting to practice was easier than he expected. There were few creeps with cameras who had been camped outside his house, but that’s why he bought a house with a garage. Not for the inevitable moment when he outted himself, but so that when he wanted to avoid the paps he could easily. He got to practice early enough there were only a few people with cameras there and they were all still setting up so he just kept quite and walked straight to the locker room. He heard a few clicks, but they didn’t shout anything at him. Maybe this won’t be so bad.</p>
<p>He was about ready to start his pre-practice run when he was ambushed from behind.</p>
<p>“you’re alive!” It was only Niall.</p>
<p>“Jesus, Niall you can’t jump scare me like that”</p>
<p>“you were just gone yesterday, didn’t show up to practice and nobody could get a hold of you!”</p>
<p>“ya… sorry about that. It’s been a lot”</p>
<p>“have you decided how you are going to address these articles?” Louis had come out to Niall when they were still in uni when Niall caught him with a boy in his bed. Niall had understood why Louis was in the closet and agreed it was Louis secrete to tell when the time came.</p>
<p>“it’s kinda a long story, Liam has a plan. I can tell you all about it at my place after practice”</p>
<p>Niall laughed, “Liam always has a plan. as long as we order dinner I will be there”</p>
<p>“deal, I gotta remember you’ll do anything for a good meal”</p>
<p>Niall broke a cheeky gin and they walked out to start their laps.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Practice was relativity smooth, most of the guys acted like they didn’t see the articles. Louis knew they did. One team mate, Zach was a jerk about it, but that didn’t surprise anyone. It helped when coach called him out for it and made him do drills alone the rest of practice after an uncalled-for homophobic jab. Louis hoped that he got it out of his system and things would go back to normal.</p>
<p>When practice ended is when things started to go downhill. He had never been worried about the locker room before. The whole team was getting ready to shower and he wasn’t sure what he should do, he dug his phone out of his bag. It had been off since yesterday morning. He didn’t want to turn it on, but needed to have a reason to not make it weird he wasn’t showering.</p>
<p>It finally buzzed on. 75% of his notifications were form Liam, missed calls, texts, emails. The man needed a hobby. Louis scrolled though the rest. A few missed calls form his mum, he would have to call her back. His sisters texted him words of encouragement, he sent back light hearted replies to put their mind at ease and did the same for the friends asking if he is okay. Most everything else were irrelevant things he swiped away. He looked up to see Niall sitting in front of him with his phone, still sweaty and grass stained. Everyone else had cleared out to go home. Louis stood up to shower, Niall did the same. Nothing had changed for them. Louis was increasingly grateful.</p>
<p>Niall must have connected his phone to the locker room speakers cause just as Louis’ water was warm a sharp piano note hit his ears. Niall came in singing along to the jolly tune he knew Louis loved.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Niall</span>
</p>
<p>Niall could tell Louis didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable when after practice he pulled out his phone instead of showering. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it so he simply sat down and started putting together the most epic post shower playlist. He had figured out the speaker system months ago, but never had a reason to use it. Today was the best day. He was so invested in this playlist he didn’t even notice when Louis had stood up, but he heard the showers turn on.</p>
<p>go time</p>
<p>Mamma Mia is first on Niall’s list of bangers. He can see Louis’ face light up when the first iconic note, goal accomplished. They get ready in silence, each dancing slightly as each new song comes on. When they are each ready Niall disconnects from the sound system.</p>
<p>“We are only half way though this playlist so I call DJ in the car AND for tonight”<br/>
Louis laughs, a genuine laugh, “deal.”</p>
<p>Niall was not ready for what was on the other side of the doors, he thought that they had stayed back long enough that nobody would be outside. He had never seen this many paparazzi, even on a game day they weren’t out in these numbers. <em>They were all here for Lou</em>, no not for Lou Niall corrected himself. <em>They were here to try to get something from Lou</em>. Niall turned his head to Louis who had frozen in his tracks. He didn’t have any emotion on his face but Niall could tell he was freaking out. Louis had his keys in his hand, his knuckles turning white from holding them so tightly. Niall reached down, first he grabbed the keys, then he wrapped his arm protectively around Louis and began to lead him towards his car. Louis had checked out. He was there but mentally he was somewhere else entirely. Niall had seen this happen a few times, it never scared him any less than the time before. He knew it was Louis’ coping method and a way to not give the paps what they want. Zero emotion. Louis literally leaves for a while. Niall doesn’t know where he goes, he just knows he will be there when he gets back. Niall opens the passenger door for Louis and pushes him down into the seat. Niall knows that when Lou is like this, he won’t actively do anything on his own. He closes the door behind him. After Niall gets into the driver’s side and is safe behind the tinted windows, he leans over and buckles Lou up and drives them to Louis’ house.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p>
<p>”You think I scared him off?” Harry is only half joking. He knows Louis’ practice ended a while ago. Liam looks up form his laptop, “what?” he lets out a small laugh, “no, he probably stayed back to run extra drills with Niall or something. Don’t stress mate.” Harry can’t help it. Louis didn’t seem to be thrilled that Harry had agreed to do this and he wasn’t sure if it was because it was Harry he would be doing it with. Harry told himself that it was because of the situation, but a small voice in the back of his head said otherwise. His thoughts stopped dead in their tracks when he heard the garage door open.</p>
<p>“See, I told you he would be here” Liam said closing his laptop.</p>
<p>Harry, who was caught up in his own insecurities, was not at all ready for the lanky blond boy who walked through the door next. He was double unprepared for the pail unconscious Louis he had in his arms. While Harry froze Liam sprung into action.</p>
<p>“what happened”</p>
<p>“Paps, felt like there were hundreds of them, we walked right into them. We couldn’t get out. Louis he… he, just checked out.”</p>
<p>Harry noted an Irish accent as he spoke, “god is scares me when he does this. help me upstairs?”</p>
<p>With that they are both gone, Louis’ room must be upstairs. <em>What had just happened. This happened because of paparazzi?! Is this what Louis had meant this morning?</em></p>
<p>A couple of minutes later Liam and the blond guy came down the stars, clearly stressed. The blond guy reached his hand out to Harry.</p>
<p>“I am Niall, Lou is my best friend. You must be part of Liam’s big plan”</p>
<p>“Guilty, I’m Harry. What just happened?”</p>
<p>Liam took the lead when Niall hesitated, “paparazzi are jerks when they want something. Over the years they’ve gotten a bit aggressive and the internet push has only made it worse. I think he does it to as a way to not show emotion when he is overwhelmed, but he just kinda checks out for a bit. He just kinda goes through the motions for a while.”</p>
<p>Niall took over, “think Zombie Lou, but when he comes too, he is just so exhausted. He came to today in the car and almost immediately fell asleep.”</p>
<p>Harry doesn’t know what to say, that sounds awful. It scares him, he is putting himself in this lifestyle on purpose. But he also cannot leave Louis alone, not knowing the power they hold. He will be the best damn fake boyfriend this world has ever seen.</p>
<p>Niall breaks the tension by announcing Chinese food is on the way and he hopes everyone is hungry because he got one of everything.</p>
<p>He makes it clear that Liam needs to tell him every detail of the plan so far and will be adding his own ideas having known Lou the longest.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p>
<p>The last thing Louis remembers is leaving the locker room with Niall. Then it’s a blank. Niall must have gotten him home, because he is in his room and he can smell Chinese food through his open door. He is hungry. He hasn’t eaten anything since before practice. When he makes it downstairs most of the lights are off, he sees the Chinese food sitting on the counter, next to a handful of dirty plates. He sees Niall, Liam and Harry spread out on the couch a movie flashing in front of them. Liam and Niall are asleep curled up under a pile of blankets, Harry has his eyes glued to the screen. He grabs a clean one and starts dishing up some of everything. He sits down at the counter; the food is cold but he doesn’t care at this point. Harry startles him when he is suddenly next to him.</p>
<p>“That would probably better hot”</p>
<p>Louis just shrugs, Harry keeps going “are you okay?”</p>
<p>Louis shrugs again. He doesn’t really know how to answer that. Well, he does know, he is most definitely not alright. He knows that saying that outload will break him for sure. He feels like china that somebody glued back together with an old glue stick. One wrong bump and he’ll be in pieces.</p>
<p>Harry takes his silence and just sits next to him. Louis is thankful for this. Louis guesses this is why Liam picked Harry.</p>
<p>Louis had finished his food and stood up to take his dish to the kitchen. Harry stood up and started to help, “you don’t have to help, you are my guest. I got this”</p>
<p>Harry kept gathering dishes, “I agreed to help you. you aren’t in this alone”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they do be starting to fall in love &lt;3 hope you like the update :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p> The first week with Harry almost feels normal. They haven’t ventured into the public eye yet, but life as roommates feels normal. Harry has been focused on his last few assignments for school so during the day Louis give him space. Niall comes over, Louis secretly thinks Niall is scared to leave Louis alone for longer than a night, but he also doesn’t mind the company. They play FIFA, lounge in the pool, and even get in a few rounds of real football in Louis’ backyard. Louis knows next week is when shit gets real and him and Harry are going public. He tries not to think about it.</p><p>As nervous as he is, he is more sure this is the right plan. A couple days ago he announced to the team that he did have a boyfriend; they were serious and had been together for a while. Although Louis knew it was a lie, he could see the few team mates that were still uncomfortable around him visibly relax, well, all but Zach but ya can’t win them all. The papers and magazines were pretty ruthless for the first few days but Louis hasn’t given them anything new to talk about they just run the same bullshit. Its easier to not let it get to him when the headlines aren’t new.</p><p>He knows that going public with Harry will stir headlines, but he is hoping for one last burst and then to quietly fade bake to just a football player and keep his name out of the gossip columns.</p><p>He hopes they don’t go after Harry too hard when they go public. He really likes having him around and when this is all over, he really hopes they can stay mates.</p><p>The sun is setting and Niall just obliterated him in a game of FIFA, in his defense his mind was pre-occupied.</p><p>“Looser buys dinner”</p><p>“I always buy dinner” Louis laughs</p><p>“well you make more money than me, you mister star player you”</p><p>Louis knows its true, it still makes him uncomfortable, Niall knows this so he constantly brings it up.</p><p>“if I’m paying, I pick the restaurant, we are getting Indian”</p><p>“only if we get more Naan that we know what to do with”</p><p>“don’t we always?”</p><p>Louis jogs down the hall, he gave Harry the biggest guest room in the house and moved a desk into it for his school work. He knocks on the door before peaking his head in,</p><p>“hey Harry. We are ordering food when you have a min you can come look at the menu and let me know what ya want.”</p><p>Harry looks up, “Sure Lou, I’ll be out in 10”</p><p>Louis’ heart does a flip when Harry calls him Lou. He knows Liam and Niall call him Lou too but it feels different when Harry does it. Louis gives a quick nod before closing the door and making his way back to the kitchen.</p><p>“I like Harry, Lou. I think you and him will make a good team on this”</p><p>“Ya? I do to, something about him. I agree, it feels right”</p><p>They don’t say anything more on the subject and Louis stops his mind from thinking about the impending doom of next week.</p><p>***</p><p>Plan according to Liam. After practice pick up flowers. Make sure people can see Louis picking up flowers, then drive home and get ready. Liam will have checked Harry into a very nice hotel under Louis’ name. Louis will pick him up in the hotel lobby, they will go to dinner, sitting at a window seat at a well-known Italian place, before returning to the hotel. They will spend the night at said hotel, before Louis drops Harry off for him to catch his train back to Glasgow. Louis will meet him in Glasgow and be in the crowd for Harry’s graduation.</p><p>Simple right? Louis goes over the plan again and again. Simple, straightforward, normal. He can do this. Right?</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>With university work done Harry starts packing his stuff. He is nervous for tonight. He knows it’s a fake date but it still feels like a lot of pressure. He isn’t one to question Liam’s plan but he also doesn’t like the idea of going public with Louis and the leaving for a week. He is excited to go home for a bit, hang out with some friends and celebrate graduation, but he is scared he is creating a storm for Louis and then leaving him to fend for himself.</p><p>He shakes the thoughts out of his head and gets back to packing. Liam will be here in 20 minutes to drop Harry off at the hotel for the night. There is a knock on the door, distracting Harry from his packing yet again. Its Louis, he is chewing his lip.</p><p>“Hey, I, I didn’t mean to bug you but I”</p><p>“No worries, what’s up Lou?”</p><p>Louis looks up and meets Harry’s eyes and gives a small smile, Harry is taken back by the color of his eyes. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to them.</p><p>“I just wanted to, um, to um. You don’t have to do this. You can just go straight to the train station. I won’t be mad; I won’t think any less of you. we..”</p><p>Harry cuts him off, “I know what I am getting myself into, like I told you. I am here for it. If we do this together, we can make it work.” He gives a confident smile; he doesn’t know if its for Louis or for himself.</p><p> Louis doesn’t mirror his smile, but instead nods “okay, if you say so. just know I was against the contract too and you can still leave if it ever gets too much.”</p><p>“thank you for the option, but you are stuck with me” at this Louis gives a small smile.</p><p>“well, I guess I’ll see you tonight”</p><p>“yupp, see ya tonight. Have a good practice”</p><p>***</p><p>Harry is sitting in the hotel lobby, twiddling his thumbs. <em>This is probably the last time for a while I can sit somewhere like this and not be disturbed, </em>he thinks to himself. He is nervous, of course he is nervous. Tonight, changes everything. <em>Its worth it for Louis, he needs this, he deserves this</em>, Harry has to stop that train of thought before he admits he has a crush on Louis. Obviously, he has a crush on Louis, not even talking about how fit he is, he is so nice and down to earth, something about being around him just feels right. Harry didn’t know what to expect when he fist came up a week ago, part of him was scared he agreed to pretend to date a famous jerk and he was pleasantly surprised. Louis was a normal guy who just happened to be great at football.</p><p>There is a commotion outside, Louis is here. Cameras flash drowning out Louis in a sea of white. When he makes it inside the hotel staff keep the paparazzi at bay. Louis pauses a few feet in front of the door. He composes himself as he looks around for Harry. When they make eye contact Harry can see Louis visibly relax. Neither of them were alone in this Harry reminds himself. If they stick together, they can make this work.</p><p>Louis makes his way over to Harry, the closer he gets the more stress Harry can see Louis is failing to hide. The cameras are still flashing on the other side of the glass windows. Half of them are focused on Harry now as its obvious Louis is walking towards him. Harry stands up and walks to meet Louis. When they are in arms’ reach Harry reaches out and pulls Louis into a hug. They had never hugged before, hardly even touched, but Harry felt Louis melt into Harry’s embrace. He nestled his face into Harry’s shoulder hiding from the world. They stood like that for a moment longer before Louis partially pulled back and looked up at Harry.</p><p>“I really just want to go hide in your room right now”</p><p>“How mad would Liam be if we did”</p><p>“Very… I guess its now or never”</p><p>Harry nods</p><p>“My car is right out front”</p><p>“Celebrity parking”</p><p>Louis laughs, “something like that” He pulls out of the hug entirely but laces is arm around Harry’s and they begin the dreaded walk to the car.</p><p>***</p><p>The walk to the car is a blur for Harry. He can feel Louis tense up as soon as the doors of the hotel lobby open up, he trying to focus on walking in a straight line and keeping his arm intertwined with Louis. It feels like a-mile-long walk, when it’s only a couple feet. When they make it to the car Louis opens Harry’s door before unlinking their arms. By the time Louis is safely in the drivers seat he is visibly shaken.</p><p>Without saying a word Harry reaches over and puts his hand on Louis’ shoulder, “step one, check”</p><p>Louis lets out a shaky breath, “no going back now”</p><p>He starts the car and they drive away from the maddening crowd.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Thankfully Louis knows how to drive in a way that they lose a lot of the paps on their way to the restaurant, he is dreading that Liam booked the reservation and specifically asked for a window seat. When they park, he doesn’t waste time before walking around and opening Harry’s door, he wants to get inside before anybody can mob them again. Harry doesn’t seem to mind as they quickly walk into the restaurant. Louis knows the owner and he is waiting for them by the door.</p><p>“Hey Sal,”</p><p>“Hey Louis, Liam called. Special occasion!”</p><p>Sal is beaming as he looks Harry up and down, “right this way boys”</p><p>Side by side they follow Sal to the side of the restaurant, “Liam said to seat you by a window, but he never said which window” Sal winked.</p><p>When louis saw what Sal was talking about, he was so grateful. Instead of sitting in the center of one of the huge windows out front, they were off to the side of a small tall window. They would still be visible but not fully exposed. “Thank you so much Sal, you are amazing”</p><p>“I know my favorite customer” Sal lets out a hearty laugh. “I will bring over some wine and menus”</p><p>With that he is gone leaving Louis alone with Harry.</p><p>***</p><p>Dinner feels almost normal, there were few flashes directed at them at the start but by the time Sal is back with their wine the paps had given up trying to get anything. The window was too small to get anything they could sell. Louis is eternally grateful for Sal.</p><p>They talk about normal life stuff, it feels like a real date, or at least what Louis would assume a real date is like. He finds out Harry has an older sister, he used to work in a bakery before uni, he wants to teach drama after he takes some time off after graduation. Louis can’t help but feel guilty that Harry will be wasting most of his gap year with Louis, but Harry assures him he doesn’t mind. Louis promises he will take Harry to some cool places if he wants to tag along for some Football events. He explains there are international training Louis goes to each year and each player is welcome to bring a plus one. Harry doesn’t seem opposed to his and Louis takes this as a win. Harry says he won’t let him pay for everything, but Louis will work on that when the time comes. No way he is letting Harry pay his own way for Louis’ training.</p><p>The journey back to the hotel continues on the trend of an almost normal date, only one or two paps stayed outside the restaurant. They clicked a few pics, but when they aren’t in large numbers most of them don’t have the guts to shout anything or bombard Louis with questions.</p><p>When they get in the car Harry takes the aux cord and plays a band that he was telling Louis at over dinner, he hums along and Louis taps the steering wheel to the beat.</p><p>The hotel lobby is mostly deserted when they arrive, it is a Sunday night so most guests have already checked out or have retired to their rooms. Louis follows Harry to the elevator and to their room for the night. <em>one bed</em>. Liam wouldn’t have wanted to make it obvious they weren’t actually dating. If someone leaked, they had a room with two beds this whole thing would have blown up. Louis will sleep on the couch tonight.</p><p>“Nice room” Louis breaks the silence, this is awkward.<br/>
Harry chuckles, “nicest place I’ve stayed”</p><p>More silence.</p><p>Louis walked over the mini-fridge and pulls out two mini bottles of white wine.</p><p>“Aren’t those stupid expensive?”</p><p>Louis has already opened one, “rooms on my card. don’t worry about it. let’s have some fun before you leave.” Louis knows Harry won’t argue when he puts it like that. He grabs two glasses and splits the wine between them. He hands one to Harry and sits on the floor. Harry joins him, his lankly legs not folding quite as easily under him.</p><p>Sitting next to Harry glass of wine in hand, a cheesy romcom on in the background is something Louis could get used to. The banter flows naturally. Louis lets himself wish this wasn’t all for show.</p><p>Its later than he realized, they both got invested in the movie as conversation slowed a while ago. Louis looks over and see Harry curled up clutching a pillow, fast asleep. He turns the TV off and picks up their glasses off the floor. He nudges Harry awake. “Hey Haz, lets get you into bed”</p><p>“Haz?” Louis doesn’t reply to this but gently guides Harry into bed. He then turns and goes to make himself a place on the couch.</p><p>He has just laid down when he hears Harry speak up, “what are you doing over there?”</p><p>“getting some sleep, like you should too.”</p><p>“no I mean what are you doing on the couch?”</p><p>“aah its..”</p><p>“there is plenty of room here don’t be silly. I don’t bite”</p><p>“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable”</p><p>“nonsense, come on.”</p><p>Louis feels like this is crossing a line he shouldn’t, but he also doesn’t want to argue with Harry and he obviously doesn’t want to sleep on this lumpy couch. He shrugs and shuffles to the other side of the bed.</p><p>“night Lou”</p><p>“night Haz”</p><p>***</p><p>Louis wakes up before his alarm goes off the next morning because a single ray of sunlight that made its way through the blinds is hitting his eyes. It takes him a second to remember he is in a hotel with Harry. He looks down at his chest, Harry’s arm is lazily draped across Louis. He looks to Harry who is facing Louis, his face is peaceful. <em>He looks like an angel when he sleeps</em>. Louis lets his eyes wander around Harry’s face.  They land on his pink lips; they are partly agape as he sleeps. Louis feels his cheeks going red. Louis wants for nothing else but to trace his finger across Harry’s features, he stops himself and instead slithers out from under Harry’s arm and heads to the bathroom.</p><p>Once there he slinks to the floor. <em>Last night was perfect, but it was fake. We aren’t together.</em> Louis repeats these words over and over to himself. He eventually stands up to wash his face and brush his teeth. His alarm will be going off soon and it will be time to drop Harry off. A train to Glasgow has never seemed so daunting before.</p><p>The morning is uneventful until they leave their room. Louis is mad at himself for not being more prepared for this but as soon as they make it down to the lobby there are at least 60 paparazzi with cameras ready to go. The hotel staff is clearly trying to get them to leave, but as soon as Louis and Harry appear, they go into a frenzy. Harry wraps his arm around Louis, Louis returns the favor. They keep their heads down and push their way through the crowd of shouting people.</p><p>Louis is doing everything he can to stay present. He keeps thinking of how Harry looked this morning. How soft and warm he made the hotel room feel. He holds the mental image in his mind and traces over every line again and again until they make it to the garage, which thankfully has a solid metal gate and nobody with cameras got to the other side.</p><p>Louis hears the click of the door locking behind them and he starts to give into his emotions, a single tear rolls down his face. He heart is beating so hard he’s afraid is might pop out of his chest.</p><p>His voice sounds raw and comes out as barely a whisper, “Haz.. I’m sorry”</p><p>Harry who was still pushing them towards the car pauses and looks at Louis. Louis still sees the soft features he admired this morning, although hardened a bit with stress. <em>He is the reason for this stress</em>.</p><p>Harry turns towards Louis and pulls him into a hug, “not your fault”</p><p>Louis doesn’t know what do say. He lets the silent tears run down his face and onto Harry’s soft shirt.</p><p><em>Harry is too good for me, what did I ever do to deserve someone to walk though hell with me</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>What media and magazines failed to capture about Louis is that he is sweet and emotional. As a professional football player Harry already read articles showing Louis as a traditional manly man without emotions, an in it to win it, no pain no gain kinda man. Holding Louis in the parking garage Harry fully realized Louis was anything but. Louis took the world personally and he was not cut out for the cut throat industry he was apart of. Harry wished he could take all the flashing life and homophobic slurs they had just heard and erase them from Louis ears. Louis was too pure for the shit he had to go though.</p><p>Harry isn’t sure how long they are standing there before Louis pulls away from him, whipping his eyes and taking in a shaky breath “that never gets easier for me, I am so sorry for dragging you into this.” he adds a quite “thank you.” Harry only nods and follows him as they continue to walk towards Louis’ car.</p><p>Harry misses the train Liam had planned for him to take, but Liam expected that and had gotten Harry a day pass. The next train leaves in 20 minutes. They sit silently in Louis’ car, the music is turned down, neither of them knows what to say.</p><p>“Do you want me to walk you out?”</p><p>“I don’t mind either way, might be better if you don’t. There might be media people here”</p><p>Harry sees Louis’ face sink a bit when he says that.</p><p>“I’ll see you in a few days tho.”</p><p>“ya, I will in Glasgow Saturday night after our game. um..” Harry doesn’t cut in wanting to give Louis the chance to finish his thought.</p><p>“um do you want me at your Ceremony?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“I don’t want to make it about me, about this. It should be about you.”</p><p>Harry’s heart sinks, Louis really is too good for the situation he has been put in.</p><p>“I don’t mind if you come, if you are up for it. It is fun and we all take pictures in the quad afterwards. It will be a closed event and the quad is protected by the school walls. Nobody uninvited should be able to get in.”</p><p>This seems to put Louis’ mind a little at ease, “okay, well I’ll see you Saturday night and we can decide if I am coming or not then.”</p><p>“okay, we can do that.”</p><p>“Travel safe, um.. text me when you are home?” Louis voice raises at the end, like he isn’t sure if that is something, he should be asking Harry to do.</p><p>“of course, I will let you know.”</p><p>There is a short silence, “you should probably go before I make you miss your second train”</p><p>“right, well.. I’ll um.. I’ll text you. Good luck at your game and I will see you Saturday.”</p><p>“Bye” he hears Louis mumble as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>He hopes that their date last night doesn’t stir up too much media attention for Louis. On the train ride he can’t think of anyone other than Louis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: dissociation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Louis had done a pretty good job at avoiding the internet and tabloids this week. Liam has helped by keeping him up to date on anything that mattered, leaving out what he knows Louis doesn’t need to hear. He has been texting Harry on and off all week. From what Harry has told him the media doesn’t know who Harry is, naming him as ‘Louis’ mystery man’ which Harry quite enjoys. Says he’s never been considered mysterious before. Louis counts them lucky nobody followed Harry to Glasgow and Harry’s life apart from Louis hasn’t been completely destroyed yet. He doesn’t say this out loud out of fear he’ll jinx it.</p><p>Louis doesn’t know what he should be packing to go to Glasgow tonight. He is more nervous about seeing Harry tonight than he is about his game this afternoon. He finally decides on one of his casual dark suits for the ceremony tomorrow and a simple pair of skinny jeans for afterwards. He doesn’t know if he’ll even see Harry after the ceremony. Harry will probably want to be with his friends and family, Louis hasn’t even decided that he will go to the ceremony.</p><p>Liam picks him up for his game, he argued it would make it easer if they drove together sense they were driving to Glasgow together after the game. Liam wanted to take the train but Louis hates being stuck around the same people in a small space for an extended period of time our of fear something goes wrong.  After the month Louis has had Liam didn’t push to hard and offered to drive so Louis could sleep after the game.</p><p>In the locker room the team banters about the various players on the team they will be facing. Louis listens in, but normally doesn’t have anything to add. Niall makes a joke that has the whole team roaring in laughter when Coach walks in.</p><p>“alright, alright settle down. enough joking around,” he walks to the white board. He doesn’t normally use it, but uses it more as a stage. When he was standing up there it was time for the team to be a bit more serious. “We gotta have our A game out there. I know you all know their stats aren’t the best that doesn’t mean they didn’t come to play and their fans came ready for blood.” He paused and looked directly at Louis, “not everyone is okay with the recent media attention we have been getting. Most of our fans aren’t to upset because Louis is one of our better players, but” <em>wow wait to call me out</em> “Louis I am warning you they are out there. The rest of you, we have to be a united front if we want to win. That means having each-other’s backs and keeping emotions in check” There are hums of agreement around the room, Niall grabs Louis’ shoulder and gives him a smile. <em>Ya we got this.</em></p><p>With that the team lines up to take the field. Louis hoping nothing memorable happens.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Harry doesn’t normally watch football unless when he’s with friends, but its Louis’ first game since coming out and meeting Harry. Harry has to watch to make sure he is okay. He can feel his heart thud as the announcer starts naming players, when Louis runs out amidst his team it doesn’t look out of the ordinary. No comments made; <em>this might not be so bad</em> Harry thinks to himself. He isn’t really paying attention to the ball, instead his eyes track Louis on the screen. There are about ten minutes left in the first half, Manchester is winning 2 – 0, successfully keeping the ball away from the opposing team for most of the game. Harry is only half paying attention at this point, getting distracted by house work. He has turned away from the screen when he hears the crowd react to something. He turns back around to see Louis standing on the field mouth hanging open in shock. Something happened. The camera zooms out the Niall going after a player on the other team as the rest of Manchester U circle around Louis. The refs are blowing their whistles and running towards Niall and the player he currently has his hands on. The screen cuts to commercial. <em>No, what happened? </em></p><p>Harry pulls out his phone and calls Liam, it only rings once before he picks up.</p><p>“What happened?”<br/>
“I don’t know he just went at Louis”</p><p>“How do you mean; I didn’t see it”</p><p>“They weren’t even playing; the ball had gone out of bounds and he just charged him. Niall saw it coming before anyone else did, Harry, they cut the mikes but the things he was shouting at Louis was disgusting… I gotta go they are calling me to th-“ the phone clicks off.</p><p>Harry’s head is spinning, another player, not the fans. Liam was worried about the fans chanting or yelling things to try and distract Lou on the field, but it was another player. Harry knew not all football players were great people, but he thought they at least all had standards.</p><p>He wants to call Louis, but there is still half a game to play and even though they are winning they still need Louis to keep it that way.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Louis thinks Niall just saved his life. He didn’t see him coming until that guy was almost on top of him, Louis had just taken the ball from him and passed it to Zach, though he overshot it and it went out of bounds. Before he knew it, Niall was tackling someone away from Louis. Number 9 on the other team had rage in his eyes and would have taken Louis out if not for Niall. Louis doesn’t know what to do next so he just kinda stands there. He notices the rest of his team circling around him, protecting him for both the other team and the cameras. They slowly make their way off the field and away from the view of the fans. Coach and Liam break their way into the circle.</p><p>“Earth to Tomo,” he snaps his fingers in Louis’ face, “Tomlinson, you in there” Louis blinks a few times, seeing Niall pushing his way to the center of the circle. “Lou you good?” Louis nods, “ya, thanks for having my back out there Ni,” he looks around at this team, “thank you everyone. I didn’t really expect that out there and didn’t know what to do so thank you. really.”</p><p>Coach clears his throat, “you did good team. you had each other’s back out there, Horan we gotta talk about that anger management, but you did good.” Nobody says anything, so Coach barks, “what are you all still standing here for we gotta game to win.” Everyone files out, Coach grabs Louis to have him stay back.</p><p>“Son are you okay?”</p><p>“Ya, I’ll be fine. The team has my back.”</p><p>Coach nods, “you let me know if you need anything”</p><p>“will do, thanks Coach”</p><p>***</p><p> Louis doesn’t do much the rest of the game; he goes through the motions and tries to do his part. He feels like he is in a haze. He must be doing a decent enough job because only Niall seems to notice, he confronts him about it after the rest of the team has cleared out of the locker room.</p><p>“You still alive in there?”</p><p>“I think so, I don’t know” Louis answers honestly, but instantly regrets it when Niall’s face drops.</p><p>“You know I am here for you, along with Liam and Harry you really got the dream team behind you.”<br/>
“I know Ni, I know its just a lot sometimes.”<br/>
“I’m not saying its not a lot, fuck its too much all the time. It shouldn’t matter, but for some people it does. I’m just gonna keep reminding you that you are not on your own here. Lean on me whenever. I got you.”</p><p>Louis doesn’t really have any words to reply to that. Niall a goofball but he also is the best friend Louis could ask for, he gives Niall the most genuine smile he could muster, “I promise to lean on you when I need to.”</p><p>“That’s all I am asking for; now don’t you have to get out of here to go see you man?”</p><p>Louis can’t help but laugh, not at Niall but at the idea that Harry is his man.</p><p>“ya, Liam is waiting in the parking lot for me.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Louis is off the second half of game, it’s probably not noticeable to the average fan, but anyone who knows Louis knows his mind is somewhere else. That jerk really through him off his game, he does enough that they still win the game 2 – 1, but Harry knows Louis is in his head. With the game finished he knows Louis will be here in a couple of hours. Him and Liam booked room at a hotel down the street from Harry but Liam is dropping Louis off at Harry’s first so they can catch up and make plans for the next day. Harry is thankful Liam is giving them full ownership of the day tomorrow, being Harry’s graduation and all.</p><p>Harry doesn’t really consider himself a great cook, but he can follow a recipe when he has to. Tonight, is one of those nights. He wants to make it special for Louis. He knows its not a real date, but it feels like it is and besides Louis is probably meeting Harry’s family tomorrow. Makes it feel more real.</p><p>He settles on a baked pasta dish, can’t fuck that up right? He has all the individual parts cooked and put together when his phone rings. Liam’s name popping up on the screen.</p><p>“Hey Li.”</p><p>“Hey Harry, we are in the car outside your place… if you wanna walk out and walk Louis in?” There is a slight edge in his voice, but Harry throws his dish into the oven, sets a timer and walks down.</p><p>Liam is double parked right outside the front of Harry’s building. When Liam sees him, he gets out and walks to the trunk grabbing a duffle bag out. As Harry approaches Louis, who is in the back seat, slowly makes is way out of the car.</p><p>“Hey H” Louis says once he is out of the car, his voice is barely there.</p><p>Liam doesn’t say anything as he hands Harry Louis’ bag. He turns to Louis, “call me if you need anything. you are free to stay here with Harry or with me at the hotel just let me know.” Louis nods.</p><p>Liam turns to Harry, “same for you, call me if either of you need anything… any.thing”</p><p>“Yupp got it. I got it from here” Harry doesn’t think Liam believes him, but he lets Harry put his arm around Louis and lead him away and up to Harry’s flat.</p><p>Once inside Harry leads Louis to the couch, he sits without saying a word. Harry then walks and puts Louis bag outside his room and checks on the pasta, 10 minutes left. He grabs a glass of water for Louis who is just has Harry left him. He hands Louis the glass. It is a delayed reaction, but he reaches out and gives Harry a small smile before taking a couple sips and setting it aside. Harry sits next to Louis on the couch.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it”</p><p>“Not really, I’m sorry”<br/>
“Nothing to apologize for”</p><p>“I’ll be better after I sleep”</p><p>“Are you hungry? I made pasta”<br/>
Louis takes a moment to reply, “ya I can eat. Thank you”</p><p>“Cool! It should be almost done; can I get you anything? Wine, tea?”</p><p>“No alcohol, it makes this worse. But I would love a tea if you don’t mind”</p><p>“of course, I don’t mind! I will be right back” Harry makes a mental note, about what Louis said about alcohol, if there were ever at a public event where Louis would be expected to have a beer in his hands when this happen Harry would be ready to help. Harry is nervous as he pours the water for Louis tea. He doesn’t want to hover over Louis, but he also needs to make sure that he is okay. The timer beeps on the pasta and Harry pulls it out to cool, he picks up Louis’ tea blowing on it while he walks back to Louis.</p><p>Harry pauses in the doorway; Louis has laid down halfway on the couch and is fast asleep. He is awkwardly twisted as his legs are still on the floor. Harry sets the tea down, grabs his fluffiest blanket and walks back over to Louis. He gently picks his legs up and sets them on the couch. He slides a pillow under his head and drapes the blanket over him. Louis doesn’t stir while he does this. He turns the lights off and walks back to the kitchen. He dishes himself some pasta and eats in silence.  He brings up his phone and sends Liam a text.</p><p>‘Louis fell asleep on the couch; I will take care of him tonight. I will send you the details for the ceremony tomorrow morning, it doesn’t start till later so we’ll have time to plan in the morning. “</p><p>The reply is almost instant.</p><p>“thank you, Harry. I know this isn’t what you signed up for. I can come over if you need me to”</p><p>“all good Liam. I got it, thank you tho”</p><p>With that Harry sets to cleaning up the kitchen and makes his way to his room. He plays around on his phone for a bit before deciding to call it a night, before he turns out his light, he grabs an extra notebook to write a note to Louis.</p><p>‘Hey Lou,</p><p>figured I would let you sleep, if you are hungry feel free to anything in the kitchen. The bathroom is the light blue door down the hallway past the kitchen the shower is the door next to the bathroom. Your duffle bag is in the hallway outside my door, the door with the flag on it. Don’t hesitate to wake me up if you need anything!</p><p>-H’</p><p>He slips it under Louis’ water glass and then goes back to get some sleep himself.</p><p>***</p><p>At some point later Harry hears Louis making his way through the apartment. Harry is only half awake, he feels Louis crawl into his bed next to him without saying a word. Harry feels Louis on the edge of his bed, Harry turns towards Louis and after putting an arm around him pulls him closer. Louis in turn spins to face Harry and nuzzles his face into Harry’s bare shoulder. A small smile dances on Harry’s lips as he drifts back to sleep.</p><p>***  </p><p>He woke up to his alarm blaring, Louis groans from the loud noise. They are still intertwined. After a few minutes Harry can’t take it anymore and he untangles himself from Louis and turns away to grab his phone swiping the alarm off. He turns back to Louis who is laying quietly watching Harry.</p><p>“Hi”</p><p>“hi” Louis returns in a whisper</p><p>“feeling better”</p><p>Louis shrugs, “a little”</p><p>“can you tell me about it? I want to understand”</p><p>Louis hesitates, “it’s like, um, it’s like I’m not in my body anymore. like I’m watching myself, I don’t know if that makes sense. But it makes it harder to do anything when I’m not in my body ya know, like moving your feet from a floor up doesn’t work.”</p><p>Harry didn’t really get how someone would feel like that, but he nods, “that’s why alcohol makes it worse, it makes it even harder to be present.”</p><p>Louis nods.</p><p>“Does it only happen when you are stressed? or does it happen more often?”</p><p>“mostly when I’m stressed. I guess it is worse when I get overwhelmed, but it can happen at whenever. I don’t really understand it either... sorry”</p><p>“thank you for explaining to me, I want to be there for you and understanding what you go through is a huge part of that.”</p><p>Louis gave Harry a small smile.</p><p>“So, Lou, ya hungry? I make a mean slow cooked scrambled egg.”</p><p>“ooh I am <em>intrigued,</em>” Louis giggled, a genuine giggle.</p><p>Harry is optimistic about today.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Sitting across the table from Harry made yesterday feel like a distant memory. He looks up and admires Harry standing over the counter, he is talking about how you have to constantly stir the eggs to make sure they don’t get dry. Louis hums in agreement like it hasn’t been years since he has cooked eggs. Harry brings two plates of eggs and toast over and sets them on the table.</p><p>‘Enjoy” he says with a flourish.</p><p>A couple of bites in, Louis decides its now or never, “so about last night.”</p><p>Harry looks up, “What about it”</p><p>Louis feels the lump in his throat get stuck, “sorry, I just wanted to be with you, ya um you know not alone”</p><p>“I enjoyed you there” Harry has a warm smile on his face as he takes another bite of eggs.</p><p>“still, I feel like I crossed a line and I want to apologize.”</p><p>Harry sets his fork down and looks Louis straight on, “please do not apologize for coming to me. I have told you before. I am here for it, and besides I like having you around. It feels so natural.”</p><p><em>so he feels it too</em> Louis can’t help but smile to himself as he goes back to eating his eggs.</p><p>Harry takes the silence from Louis as an opportunity to pull out his phone and open up the calendar app, “okay, so I have to be on campus at 3, the Glasgow underground is a bit useless so I’ll have to leave here by 2:30. The ceremony doesn’t start till 4, you can either come early with me or go later with Liam.”</p><p>“Will I be in the way if I go early with you?”</p><p>“Not at all, we just have to check in and then we’ll just be hanging around until it starts.”</p><p>“k I’ll come with you then”</p><p>Louis can’t help but feel like he made the right decision when Harry’s smile grows to take up his whole face, “excellent! you can meet my mum and sister too!”</p><p>Harry leaps up form the table and grabs their dishes, he floats around the room. Louis loves watching him when he doesn’t know anyone is watching. Its not until Harry walks out of the kitchen that Louis lets his face drop, <em>meeting his family today?! </em></p><p>***</p><p>Glasgow is a beautiful city, Louis can’t believe he had never been on this side of the River Clyde, the side with all the people. Harry points out his favorite places along the way and promises to show Louis a tree that won best tree a couple of years ago right by campus. Louis laughed at the idea of a tree getting a reward. Harry was right about the Glasgow underground being a little useless, it went in a circle and didn’t get them very close to campus. Harry’s campus was beautiful. The flowers were all in bloom and the dark stone walls of the university made the flowers and the green grass seem animated. “op, don’t get too close to the bushes” Harry grabs Louis’ hand to pull closer to himself in the middle of the sidewalk, “the bees here are crazy, I was once stung through my jeans”</p><p>“through your jeans?” Louis can’t help but laugh, “I didn’t even know their stingers were long enough”</p><p>Harry grins back, “oh they are long enough and they hurt like a mother fucker”</p><p>They make their way across the quad; Louis sees a line of people weaving their way a patch of cloisters he swears he has seen somewhere before.</p><p>Harry is still holding his hand as they check in, they give Harry a ticket with his name and degree on it. They tell him when and were to go when it is time for all the students to get changed and lined up. They have 15 minutes so Harry pulls Louis back to the front of the school, presumably to find his family.</p><p>***  </p><p>“Hazza!” Louis hears a woman shout from afar. Harry turns and beams back at her.</p><p>“Louis, you good to meet my mum?” Louis nods and gestures for Harry to lead the way.</p><p>They embrace, “hey mum, glad you made it alright”</p><p>“ah the train makes getting here pretty easy, your sister of course missed her train so she is a bit late but she will be here.”</p><p>“haha classic Gemma” Harry’s mum just shakes her head at that. “Mum this is my friend Louis” Harry reaches back and pulls Louis up next to him, “we just started seeing each other”</p><p>Louis stretches his hand out, “Ms. Styles, nice to meet you”</p><p>The woman giggles, so that’s where Harry gets is. She places her hand in Louis’ “Its Ms. Twist actually, but please just call me Anne” Louis feels his cheeks go red, thankfully he sees Liam walking up behind Anne to break the awkwardness.</p><p>“Anne! Lovely to see you again!” Liam pulls Harry’s mum into a bear hug. “No Gemma?”</p><p>Anne shakes her head, “not yet, she’ll be here. You know Gemma”</p><p>Liam laughs at this. Harry looks down at his watch, “sorry to introduce and run but I have to go get ready. I will see you all after the ceremony!”</p><p>“Break a leg!” Anne calls after him.</p><p>Liam turns back to Anne, “shall we go find some seats?”</p><p>“Oh you two go ahead, I will wait here for Gemma. We will find each other afterwards.”</p><p>“you got it Ms T. see ya”</p><p>Liam and Louis walk back to the quad to find some seats.</p><p>***</p><p>The ceremony was long but nice. Louis and Liam sat in the back; Louis wanted to be out of sight from most people.  Louis could see Anne and who he assumed was Gemma walk in and sit with a group of people in the front when the ceremony was about to start. He was glad they didn’t sit with them; he doesn’t know where he and Harry stand after last night.</p><p>When it was Harry’s turn to walk up and gather his degree there were scattered cheers throughout the audience, <em>popular guy</em> Louis thinks to himself. Although he has only known Harry two weeks, he is proud of him, he knows getting your masters is a big deal and for teaching it opens a lot of doors. He can’t help but worry that dating Louis publicly might close some of those doors.</p><p>When the ceremony has ended and everyone filters out of the quad and to a different room, Louis makes an excuse to leave and find the toilet. He doesn’t really have to go, but he wants to give Harry some time before he shows up and inevitably makes it about himself. Louis thinks that’s the worst part about this whole situation, he hates being the center of attention, it makes him unconformable. On the field its different because he is with his team, even when press single him out he was never truly on his own. Off the field Louis felt like a fish out of water.</p><p>He wanders through the school. Its massive. There are so many different buildings, all with a slightly different style and different vibes. He finds a building labeled ‘Zoology’ that he thinks is his favorite. It has a 90s vibe. He sits in the lecture hall on the first floor. The rows are narrow, his knees hit the chair in front on him so he pulls his feet up onto the seat and hugs his knees. He stairs ahead at the un-erased board in front of him. It is some type of complex maths he doesn’t know how to read. His eyes jump from symbol to symbol wondering what they each mean and if this is one equation or parts of several. He never took upper maths when he was at uni, maths never made a lot of sense to him.</p><p>He must have been sitting there for a while, because he sees a worried Harry standing in the doorway peer through. Harry’s eyes land on Louis and he gives him a small smile before walking up the stairs and sliding into the seat next to him. He is still in his robe and it makes it a little difficult with the small chairs.</p><p>“Why are you over here all by yourself”</p><p>Louis shrugs, “wanted to give you time to be with your friends and family, it’s your day”</p><p>Harry lets out a light laugh, he reaches out and puts his arm around Louis. Louis instinctively leans into Harry, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“as much as I appreciate the thought love, I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t want you here”</p><p>Louis feels like Harry is just saying that because he is Harry, so he doesn’t reply.</p><p>“now come on back with me, you somehow made it on the farthest corner of campus” he laughs and stands up. He holds his hand out in front of Louis.</p><p>Louis takes one more moment to compose his thoughts before letting his legs drop to the floor. He takes Harry’s hand and they make their way back to the front of campus.</p><p>***</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was quite lovely. Louis stuck by Harry’s side, although he didn’t say much, he was present as Harry drifted around talking with different people. For being surrounded by strangers Louis felt quite at ease. It was a nice feeling. He really could get used to being with Harry and it has only been two weeks.</p><p>He declines the invite to join Harry and his family for dinner, with the lame excuse that he has admin work for the team. He knows Harry can tell he is lying, but he doesn’t push him. Harry gives him a key and reminds him to eat when he is back at Harry’s flat. Liam gives him a lift.</p><p>“That was nice.” Liam states when they get in the car.</p><p>“ya, the campus is beautiful”</p><p>“and Harry is amazing”</p><p>“ya, I know why you picked him” Louis gives Liam a small smile.</p><p>“How are you, how are you really. I know yesterday was hard.”</p><p>“Ya, I’m better. Harry makes me better.”</p><p>“good, I’m glad you two get along. I figured you would.”</p><p>***</p><p>Over the next two days Harry and Louis are almost a normal couple. They go to out to eat and walk around museums. Louis is recognized a few times, and a handful of younger fans ask to take pictures with both Harry and Louis. The most memorable experience was when they were walking though Ashton Lane one night. The twinkling lights above them made Louis feel like he was in an old fashion movie. A young boy, maybe 14 came up to them. His mother following behind him.</p><p>“Louis Tomlinson?” he had asked like he wasn’t sure that this was Louis.</p><p>“Hi, that’s me” Louis said in his slightly more energetic voice he put on when talking to fans.</p><p>“I thought that it was you,” the boy laughed awkwardly.</p><p>“Do you want a photo or something?”</p><p>The boy shook his head, “no I just wanted to say thank you. My twin brother, he is gay like you and he loves Football. He was really excited when you came out. Says if you can be gay and play for Manchester maybe he can too.”</p><p>Louis heart swelled when he heard this, maybe Harry was right. Maybe Louis was helping people by coming out. In the end the boy’s mom convinced the boy to take a picture with Louis and Louis singed a note for the boy to give to his brother.</p><p>They walked back to Harry’s flat, hands intertwined and bodies so close you couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. Harry broke the silence first. “so, um” he coughed to clear his throat.</p><p>“this isn’t fake anymore… is it?”</p><p>Louis stopped walking, Harry turned to face him, not letting go of his hand.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Like well, um.. I obviously like having you around. I’m not faking any of this…. are you?”</p><p>Louis didn’t know what to say, of course he wasn’t faking it. He just stared back at Harry. His mind forgot what words were. So instead went up on his tippy toes and leaned into Harry’s mouth.</p><p>He had been wanting to kiss him sense he woke up in his bed a few days ago. At first Harry didn’t return the kiss and Louis’ heart sank. He pulled away and looked at Harry.</p><p>His face was in shock, <em>fuck fuck fuck</em>. Then Harry gently grabbed the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him in. This time he kissed back. It was like electricity was shooting through Louis’ body. They stood there on the empty Glasgow street, the dull street lights washing over them with warm light.</p><p>Louis had kissed a few boys before, but nothing like this. Nothing like Harry. Harry’s hands explored Louis back as he pulled Louis closer to him. Louis returned the favor, running his hands through Harry’s curls and down his neck.</p><p>Harry’s lips moved down to Louis’ neck, gently catching as Louis tilted his head away. Louis felt Harry’s tongue against his skin. His cheeks were burning red.</p><p>“lets, … get, back to mine” Harry said almost gasping between kisses. Louis said nothing but nodded into Harry’s smile.</p><p>***</p><p> It takes them a while to get back to Harry’s because they keep taking side streets and they can’t keep their hands off each other. They are a block away from the flat, Harry has Louis pushed up against a wall. His hands gripping Louis waste, Louis eyes are closed as he peppers little kisses down Harry’s neck when a single large flash goes off.</p><p>A single man with a single camera is about to ruin their night. Harry almost, like its instant, grabs Louis and turns them so the man can only see Harry’s back. Louis shrinks to hide completely behind Harry. Louis looks up at Harry, “what do we do?”</p><p>Harry looks down at Louis, “run on the count of three?”</p><p>Louis smirks, “one..”</p><p>“two”</p><p>“THREE” they shout together as they run down the ally way. The man now calling after them asking questions about their sex life neither one would have answered anyways.</p><p>They make it back to Harrys’ flat; both are out of breath but laughing as they close the door behind them. Neither says a word about it not wanting to ruin the night with what will inevitably be splashed on the front-page tomorrow morning. They tumble into Harry’s bedroom, finally not having to keep their hands off each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really hope you like it so far! its definitely the longest story i've written in a while and i'm having a lot of fun writing it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: dissociation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Holding Louis that night everything felt right in the world. In the back of his mind, he knew tomorrow could be rough if that picture of them made it to the front page of anything, but that was a problem for later. For now, he held Louis close as they slept in the comfort of each other’s arms.</p><p>They wake up slowly in the morning, the sun creeps into Harry’s room and paints the walls white. Harry opens his eyes and finds Louis still asleep, his features relaxed with the stress of what the day brings not yet forced its way to him. Harry slides his arm and grabs his phone, as quietly as possible he snaps a few pictures of Louis. He looks perfect.</p><p>Harry sees a text from Liam. “I will be there at 10.” no explanation, Harry knows this means that picture has been published. He looks at the time, 9:45. He should wake Louis up now so he has time before Liam is here.</p><p>He leans over and kisses Louis’ forehead, he feels his eyebrows crumple under his lips. Louis lets out a sigh, “noo five more minutes”</p><p>“sorry love, Liam will be here soon.” Louis turns into Harry and barriers his face in Harry’s chest, “I don’t want to”</p><p>Harry presses a kiss into Louis hair before rolling out of bed and pulling Louis behind him.</p><p>They are just out of bed long when Liam arrives, knocking on Harry’s door.</p><p>“We’ll good morning love birds” his voice is controlled, but he doesn’t sound angry.</p><p>“hey Liam” Louis calls from behind Harry, “how can we help you”</p><p>“We’ll I wanted to warn you about some coming press.” Liam gestured for them all to sit at the table.</p><p>“I have a friend who has an in with some of the networks, and I got them to hold off on publishing for a day, don’t ask me how. Honestly, I don’t know either. But I am sure you are aware of the picture I am talking about. It is being printed tomorrow. It will be front page Lou.”</p><p>Harry can feel his cheeks go red as he imagines what that picture must look like, but he is more worried when he feels Louis tense up next to him. Louis takes a breath in.</p><p>“I know we were careless; I am sorry Liam. How bad do you think it will be?”</p><p>“well, the good news is we have already come out and said Harry is your long-term boyfriend so at least we don’t have to worry about the sleeping around rumors. I am more worried about how now anyone who choose to ignore your sexuality in hopes it was a rumor or a publicity stunt won’t be ablet to ignore it anymore. My first thought is fans, but after the last game I am also worried about other players.”</p><p>“I think its good we got caught.” Harry and Liam both look at Louis shocked, “I am done lying. There is no grey area anymore. I am out and I am with Harry.”<br/>Harry grabs Louis’ hand under the table as Louis continues, “we talked last night. we aren’t in a fake relationship anymore. we are in a real one.”</p><p>Liam looks confused, so Louis goes on. “Liam. This is my boyfriend Harry. We will continue with the story that we have been dating for a while now, but we aren’t lying about actually dating.”</p><p>Liam kinda laughs, “that explains the picture then”</p><p>Harry looks over at Louis, he is so incredibly proud of him and he has definitely fallen for him.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>He wasn’t lying when he told Liam he was glad him and Harry were out, he was defiantly faking the confidence though. His thoughts were racing as the three of them walked through the streets of Glasgow. He couldn’t help but feel like this was the calm before the storm. He was thankful to Liam for giving him and Harry one more day.</p><p>The crowded streets of City Center provided lot to look at, from Buskers to lost tourists, it didn’t feel like a Monday. Liam would be driving Louis home tonight for practice in the morning. This wasn’t a vacation, but he still didn’t want it to end. The last few days were such an escape for the routine and the worry. Harry had promised he would be down in Manchester by Thursday. He had some things he had to take care of in Glasgow. Louis didn’t want to go back without Harry, but he knew that Harry still had a life in Glasgow and he couldn’t keep asking him to put it on hold for himself.</p><p>The rest of the day is thankfully uneventful, they end back up at Harry’s flat and order takeaway for dinner. Louis is curled up on the couch next to Harry. Louis feels safe here with Harry and Liam in this cozy flat, but they eventually they have to head back to Manchester. Liam leaves to grab his stuff from the hotel, giving Harry and Louis time to say goodbye.</p><p>“Its only a couple of days” Harry gently reminds him.</p><p>“I know, I know. I’ll just miss you.” Harry pulls Louis closer and presses his lips into Louis’ hair, “I just have to do some admin stuff for school, boring shit like returning books. I’ll be in Manchester before you know it”</p><p>Harry moves his hand and lightly grabs Louis’ chin, tilting it up Harry leans down for one last kiss. They hear a car horn outside, Liam is here. “I’ll walk you down.” Louis nods, if he tries to speak right now, he knows he’ll break and he doesn’t want to cry in front of Harry right now.</p><p>***</p><p>As expected, front and center the next morning is a slightly grainy picture of Harry and Louis. Louis is thankful that his face is out of sight, he smiles to himself as he remembers kissing Harry’s neck. The headlines aren’t creative as they go back and forth being calling Louis out for ‘sleeping around’ but lines later note that pictured is his long-term boyfriend. Harry remains nameless in all of this, its only a matter of time though. Louis is optimistic that by the time Harry is named the hype will have died down enough that nobody digs around his past. These hopes quickly die when he gets a text from Harry.</p><p>‘got any tactics for how to ditch the press while on foot?’</p><p>Louis walks him through how he has done it in the past with the help of a store that has a back entrance.  Once Harry lets him know that it worked Louis puts his phone away and heads to practice.</p><p>Like usual in the locker room first is Niall. “Yoo! you are Harry look good together”</p><p>Louis feels the blood rush to his face, “that’s all Harry”</p><p>Niall laughs, “suuuure it is, on a scale of one to ten how in love are you right now?”</p><p>“is it that obvious?”</p><p>“Lou, how long have I known you?”</p><p>“fair enough”</p><p>“is it mutual?” Louis doesn’t even have to answer, his smile tells Niall everything he needs to know.</p><p>Niall doesn’t hold back, pulling Louis into a tight hug, “ah man that’s so great, I am so happy for you! you picked the right guy to fall for, I mean <em>look</em> at him”</p><p>Louis laughs, “omg what?”</p><p>Niall shrugs, “good lookin guy, all I’m saying”</p><p>Louis shakes his head at that, “you think the rest of the team will be okay with everything?”</p><p>“If they aren’t I got your back and I wont hesitate to crack some skulls”</p><p>“ya sure whatever you say Niall, have you ever even gotten in a fight”</p><p>“no but I’ve watched enough boxing to get the gist of it.”</p><p>***</p><p>Practice starts like any other practice; nothing feels out of the ordinary for the first half of the practice. It all goes downhill when he is paired with Zach for a drill. Louis and Zach have never gotten along but it has gotten even worse with Louis’ coming out. Louis thinks Coach is trying to force them to get along when he paired them for the second half of practice. The drill was simple, working on ball control as they passed the ball around in a pattern around the field.</p><p>Louis was on the receiving end, Zach overshot it slightly, if Louis was fully paying attention, he would have been able to step in but instead Louis missed the ball meaning they would have to start the drill over. Louis was making his way to the other end of the field.</p><p>Zach came up from behind him, “What the fuck was that man”</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to miss it, we’ll get it this time”</p><p>“No fuck you, you did that on purpose” he shoves Louis shoulder</p><p>“why would I do this on purpose, I ..”</p><p>“no this is all apart of your need for attention”</p><p>“my <em>need</em> for attention, what are you on about?”</p><p>“this whole <em>I have a boyfriend </em>stunt you are pulling right now” he was yelling now and the rest of the team had stopped doing their drills and were just staring at them.</p><p>“it isn’t a stunt Zach; I am gay and I do have a boyfriend. So, I don’t know what your homophobic ass thought but you need to stop”</p><p>That was the last straw for Zach apparently because before Louis had time to react, he had gotten Louis hard on the right eye. Louis was taken aback, not so much by the pain, but because he couldn’t believe he had actually punched him.</p><p>Coach came running over, pulling Zach off Louis. Niall came and pulled Louis in the opposite direction.</p><p>Coach was yelling, “Zach what the fuck is wrong with you. This drill is about working together. Not, whatever the fuck that was.” Zach was quiet, his face dark as he glared at Louis. Coach kept yelling, “get off my field. I don’t want to see you the rest of the week.” Zach’s face drops, missing a week of practice also meant he would be benched at least the next two games, “what are you looking at Zach. Go!”</p><p>Niall, who was standing next to Louis spoke up “the fuck is wrong with that guy!” Louis only shrugged.</p><p>With only 30 minutes left in practice Coach told the rest of the team to start a scrimmage, calling Louis off to the side.</p><p>“Zach will not be playing for a while; I will be setting an example that this is not okay. I want you to know Zach is in the wrong. Not you.” Louis hated being singled out like this, but he did appreciate that Coach had morals “thank you Coach, I do really appreciate it”</p><p>“now go join the others and show me you are still the player I drafted.” Louis had to laugh to himself over Coach’s sudden turn back to football, <em>how very masculine of him</em> Louis thought to himself.</p><p>***</p><p>Louis stood in his bathroom mirror later that night, staring at the black eye Zach’s fist had left on his right eye. He wasn’t sure if he should ice it or not so he just kinda stared at it. He hated how long he would be remined that Zach hates him every time looks in the mirror. Niall calls him forcing him to turn away from the mirror.</p><p>“Hey man”</p><p>“Hey, you at your house?”</p><p>“Ya, where else would I be?”</p><p>“good! I am outside and I brought food.” Of course, Niall had assumed Louis wouldn’t have eaten yet, and he assumed right.</p><p>Louis walks to open the door, “woooh man, that black eye makes you look like a bad ass.” Louis rolls his eyes at that, “ya I am sure”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Sitting on the train Harry kept picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. He was anxious to see Louis again. It had only been a few days, but it seemed like a lifetime. They had been texting constantly, but Harry felt like Louis wasn’t telling him something. Louis kept assuring Harry everything was fine since he had gotten back to Manchester.  The announcement came on that next stop was Manchester, Harry stood up to grab his bags. He had a packed almost his entire wardrobe as he wasn’t planning on going back to his flat anytime soon.</p><p>He made is way off the train and looked for Louis in the crowded train terminal. He noticed it immediately, Louis was clearly trying to hid it by wearing a hat and having his hair brushed over his right eye. Harry weaved through the crowd to get to Louis, when Louis saw Harry his face lite up.</p><p>“Haz!” Louis shouted with a smile. Harry met him with a tender kiss, “don’t expect me to ignore this” Harry says as his fingers tracing the dark purple bruise surrounding Louis’ right eye. Louis looks down, “its nothing, just an angry teammate”</p><p>“a teammate did this?”</p><p>“Zach, we’ve never got on, its nothing. Coach and the rest of the team have my back.”</p><p>“if you say so, but you’ll tell me if he comes at you again”</p><p>Louis answers him with another kiss before they walk to Louis’ car parked down the street.</p><p>When they pull into Louis’ driveway he turns to Harry, “warning you, Niall and Liam are still here and when I left, they had just started drinking so I don’t know what we are about to talk into”</p><p>Harry can’t help but laugh at how dramatic Louis can be sometimes, “I’m sure it will be fine”</p><p>They walk into what Harry can only describe as the world’s smallest ragger. It is only the two of them but the music is on full blast, Louis’ kitchen is littered with bottles and cups, Niall is attempting to dance and Liam is shuffling through what Harry assumed to be the worst 2000s playlist. Louis only looks over at him with the <em>I told you so</em> look written all over his face.</p><p>Niall noticed them and he danced over to Harry and put a drink in his hands,”aaayy its Louis’ <em>maaaaan</em>” Louis stifles a giggle as he peers into Harry’s glass, “ah Ni, what did give Harry?”</p><p>“a secret mixture that will ensure he has the best night, duh.” Louis reaches over and takes the glass from Harry, after a quick sniff, “ya, I wouldn’t drink this if I were you.”</p><p>Niall scoffs “I am insulted! you think I am trying to poison him?”</p><p>“maybe not on purpose,” Louis grabs 2 beers out of the fridge and hands one to Harry, “only if you want.”</p><p>Harry clicks his glass against Louis and take a sip, “what exactly are we celebrating?”</p><p>Louis shrugs as he pulls Harry behind him to the makeshift dancefloor Niall has created in Louis’ living room.</p><p>***</p><p>The four of them sit sipping tea in silence the next morning, their heads pounding from light coming through the windows.</p><p>“So, Louis, you finally have a plus one for our mid-season banquet” Niall said.</p><p>Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Louis, “mid-season what?”</p><p>“It’s dumb, just a big dinner where we talk about the season and all the team’s sponsors are there. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to”</p><p>“I would love to be your plus one, you think I’m missing out at seeing you in a suit again?”</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes, but his smile gave away how glad he was Harry wanted to go.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey handsome” Harry hears as he is fixing his tie in the mirror. Louis is standing in the doorway, leaning up against the doorframe. Harry made his way over to Louis. He wraps his arms around him, he breaths in deep. He loves how Louis smells; he smells like warmth and summer rain. Louis tilts his head up, clearly expecting a kiss and because he is Louis Harry cannot not kiss him.</p><p>“you’re hot”</p><p>Louis laughs into Harry’s mouth before pulling back and dramatically shows off his outfit. He takes his breath away, the blue in his eyes match his silk tie perfectly.</p><p>They pull up to the hotel parking lot where the banquet was being held. Harry was excited because they had also gotten a room there for the night, it made it feel like a special occasion. Before they got out of the car he reaches over and put his hand on Louis’ leg.</p><p>“we got this; we’re going to have a great night.” Louis gave him a small smile so Harry continued, “but let me know if you need a break and we will make an excuse to enjoy our sweet early.” Harry’s joke was rewarded by a small laugh from Louis.</p><p>To say Harry felt out of place would have been the understatement of the year. Everyone in the room looked like they were about to go to a red-carpet event and Harry did not feel adequate. Louis reached down and grab his hand, “we got this remember.”</p><p>They had been bouncing around the room as Louis introduced him to various teammates and staff of the team. They had decided to take a break and were sitting at the bar with Niall swapping rumors they had heard about various people in the industry, all light hearted.</p><p>Harry could literally feel the energy of the room shift. Niall’s phone lit up on the bar with a headline ping. ‘Manchester Star Player Louis Tomlinson’s new boyfriend already stepping out’ and the subtitle ‘exclusive insider take from Harry Style’s latest shag’. The whole room was looking at them. Louis had reached over and was reading the headline over and over again. He was about to spiral.</p><p>Harry, without thinking twice, grabs Louis by the arm and leads him to the closest escape Harry can see. They end up in a bathroom. Thankfully it is empty and there is a lock on the inside of the door. Harry flicks it locked. Louis is standing frozen next to Harry. Harry can see his eyes reading words that aren’t there. Harry leads him to the chair in the corner and pushes him into a sitting position. Louis is still clutching his beer like his life depends on it. Harry kneels down in front of Louis; Louis doesn’t react when Harry pries his beer out of his hands. Louis just lets his hand drop into his lap. Harry stands and empties the beer into the sink, after he rinses the bottle a few times he fills it with water. He goes back to Louis who hasn’t moved. Harry kneels in front of him again.</p><p>“Hey babe, you need to drink some water, dilute the alcohol we had earlier.” In a delayed reaction Louis’ eyes make his way to Harry’s. He nods. Harry takes the initiative and gently presses the bottle, now filled with water, and tilts it into Louis’ mouth. After a minute, Louis nods for Harry to stop. Harry sets the bottle down on the counter besides Louis.</p><p>“I…” Harry is surprised when Louis starts to speak, he puts his hand on Louis’ arm, gently nudging him to keep going, “this is my fault”</p><p>“babe how could this be your fault”</p><p>“my fault your reputation is being dragged”</p><p>“what, babe, I don’t care what the press thinks. I only care about what you think”</p><p>Louis closes his eyes, shaking his head, “you lied for me and now people think you are a cheat”</p><p>Tears start to fall down Louis’ cheeks, this is breaking Harry’s heart. He is mad at himself. He knows exactly who the press is talking about, it was a one night stand he had months ago when he went out with friends. It had meant nothing, but he hadn’t known Louis yet and now he regrated it with every fiber in his body. Louis was sitting in the bathroom with Harry falling apart because of Harry.</p><p>Harry pulled Louis into a protective embrace. Louis didn’t return the hug, his hands lay limp on his own lap. Louis gently murmuring ‘sorry’ over and over again into Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>“You want to get out of here, take advantage of that <em>bougee</em> sweet Liam booked us” Harry says gently trying to lighten the mood. Louis nods without saying a word. As if on que there is a knock on the door.</p><p>“Lou, H? you in there”</p><p>Harry lets out a sigh of relief when he realizes its only Niall on the other side of the door. It takes a moment for Harry to stand up as he picks Louis up as he does. Louis had gone completely limp while Harry was hugging him and Harry worried that if he left him in the chair alone, he would have ended up on the floor.</p><p>He flicks the door unlocked and steps back so they are out if sight as Niall slides in and locks the door again behind him. Harry looks down at Louis who has closed his eyes and is fast asleep in Harry’s arms, his face twisted by stress and he is too pale for Harry’s liking.</p><p>Niall clearly doesn’t really know what to say so Harry speaks first.</p><p>“good timing, I need your help getting up to our room”</p><p>“that I can help with, is he okay?”</p><p>“he will be, he is upset and feels like he is at fault for my reputation in being dragged by the press” Harry looks down at Louis, “soon he’ll realize I don’t care about all that and they can drag me all they want if it means being with him.”</p><p>***</p><p>It felt like mission impossible, but they made it up to their room without anyone seeing Louis in Harry’s arms. Niall, when needed, creates an excellent distraction. Harry laid Louis down on their bed and was gently taking off his shoes and suit, swapping them out for a pair of Harry’s sweatpants and hoodie. Louis had packed his own cloths but Harry didn’t feel like digging around, plus Louis looked so cute curled up in sweatpants that swam on him. Harry got ready for bed himself. It was only 9pm when Harry wrapped his arms around Louis in their dark hotel room. Harry wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for a while but he had nowhere else he would rather be.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry doesn’t know when he had finally drifted asleep, but he was woken up by the sound of the shower and a cold bed. He could hear Louis quietly humming to himself through the walls and Harry couldn’t think of a better sound to wake up to. After a few minutes Harry forces himself out of bed. He puts the kettle on, its one of those cheap hotel ones but he figures it will get the job done. The water has just started to bubble when he hears the shower turn off. A few moments later a wet Louis stumbles out of the bathroom, “oh sorry H, I didn’t mean to wake you”</p><p>Harry ignores this apology, instead standing up and walking over the Louis. He pulls into a wet hug and places a gentle kiss on his lips. “good morning how are you feeling?”</p><p>Louis looks up at Harry, Harry feels his breath catch in his throat. Louis’ eyes are still the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen. Harry feels Louis tracing a pattern on his back as he speaks, “i don’t remember a lot about last night. I remember the headline, but…” He keeps moving is finger around on Harry’s back.</p><p>“after the headline came out, me and you, we left. We hung out on our own for a while, then Niall helped sneak us up here early.”</p><p>Louis looks down at the carpet, “was it bad? was I bad” he clarifies. Harry feels his heart break all over again. He gently grabs Louis’ chin again.</p><p>“nobody but Niall and I saw you and we love you so no it was not bad. no collateral damage.”</p><p>“but your reputation!” Louis’ voice raises in protest.</p><p>Harry shakes his head, “Louis I don’t care about my reputation, I care that I found you and you are my amazing and loving boyfriend right now. The press will move on soon enough we just have to weather the storm for a while.”</p><p>Louis eyes dart around Harry’s face, like he is trying to figure out if he believes that Harry doesn’t care or not. Harry replies by bending down and picking Louis up before laying him on the bed. He kisses him gently at first, “Louis” kiss “Tomlinson” kiss “I” kiss “don’t” kiss “care” kiss “about” kiss “what” kiss “anyone” kiss “thinks” kiss “about” kiss “my” kiss “past” kiss “except” kiss “you” kiss. Harry’s hands travel down Louis’ body. He can feel Louis arch his back when Harry’s hands land on his hips. Louis let out a small moan, breathlessly he almost whispers, “I don’t want to be the reason you are hurt.” Harry keeps his hands gripping Louis as he kisses his way back to Louis’ mouth. “I am here because I want to be, this is as much my decision as much as it is yours” Louis begins to protest but Harry muffles it by pulling Louis closer and kissing him hard.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Louis doesn’t want to go to the team breakfast this morning, but Harry convinces his that hiding from them now will make it more awkward later. So, they pack their things and head down for breakfast. Niall has saved them seats. When they sit down Louis leans over to Niall, “Harry told me about last night, Thanks Ni”</p><p>“always man, besides I love a good mission.” The three laugh at this.</p><p>Breakfast was about over and Louis was optimistic nobody would bring anything up about last night’s headline. All hope was lost when he saw Zach making a beeline towards their table. He spoke to Harry, “shocked you showed your face this morning, thought Louis would have dropped you by now.” Louis was not having this right now. He stood up in his seat and squared his shoulders up to Zach’s.</p><p>“Zach, I really don’t know what your problem is but you have no right to talk to my boyfriend like that. Just because someone reached for their fifteen seconds of fame doesn’t give you the right to approach us like that. Harry is my boyfriend and I trust him 100%. So instead of commenting on my love life why don’t you try and find yours.”</p><p>Zach’s smug grin had dropped as he tried to hide how embraced he was. Louis sat down and looked to Harry, “Love, can you pass me the salt?”</p><p>Harry was stifling a smile as he reached across the table. Louis looked over at Niall who was absolutely beaming at him. When Harry sets the salt in front of Louis he leans in and gently kisses his cheek. Louis is proud of himself for standing up to Zach, but if he’s honest with himself he would do anything for Harry.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Harry and Louis fell into a routine, Harry couldn’t image ever moving back to Glasgow. His life was here in Manchester with Louis. He had started applying for a few teaching jobs in the area, there were some cool programs down here. He hadn’t told Louis yet not wanting to jinx it. Louis had clearly gotten used to Harry being around too. Harry could see Louis opening up to him more and more as the weeks went by. Not that Louis was ever closed off to Harry, but Harry could tell that Louis was more comfortable relying on Harry now that Louis knew Harry wasn’t going to disappear in the night. Harry had made it clear that he was here to stay.</p><p>Things had calmed down with Zach on the team too. Zach wasn’t too keen on sitting on the sidelines or being on Coach’s bad side so he shut up and left Louis alone. It bugged Harry that he clearly still didn’t like Louis but to took it as a win that at least Louis didn’t have to deal with Zach’s bullshit. Liam had added Harry to all the game schedules and travel plans without even asking. After what had happened at the banquet it was obvious Harry and Louis were a package deal. Harry was excited because the last game of the year Liam had gotten Harry on the sidelines list meaning he would be standing right there next to the rest of the team and he would get to see Louis in his element so much closer.</p><p>Manchester was undefeated going into the second half of the season. Coach wasn’t easing up on them, Louis would come home from practice exhausted. Harry could tell Louis was pushing himself harder than usual. They were laying in bed one night, Louis’ head on Harry’s chest while Harry traced small patterns on Louis back.</p><p>“How has practice been going?”</p><p>Louis rotated his head to look at Harry, “its fine, Coach is just tough on us the season wrapping up and all”</p><p>“you’ve just been tired lately, just wanted to make sure he isn’t going to hard on ya” Louis furrowed his eyebrows, “what do you mean?”</p><p>Harry sat up forcing Louis to re-arrange on his lap, “is the whole team this beat after practice?”</p><p>Louis shrugged, “I don’t know, but Coach isn’t singling me out or anything, I guess I’ve been pushing myself a bit harder than usual. With all the press lately, I guess I want to be on my A game the rest of the season, not give anyone any reason to say anything about us.”</p><p>“Just don’t push yourself too hard, I don’t want to see you burn yourself out.”</p><p>“I’ll try”</p><p>Harry tightened his arms around Louis, “that’s all I’m asking love. Now tell me about that training you have in America next month. I’m tired of this rain”</p><p>Louis launched into the details about the training aspect before telling Harry about the beach outside of LA they would have to themselves the rest of the week. Harry was of course excited for the warm sand under his feet, but not as excited he was to have Louis all to himself for almost a whole week.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Louis could not believe that only a few months ago he was in the closet and Harry was in Glasgow. Louis cannot image his life without Harry now, Harry made his world so much brighter. Louis had grown so used to relying on himself, Harry came along and shared Louis’ world and painted it with colors Louis never imagined. Louis wanted to do something for Harry to thank him for the warmth he brought into Louis life. He thought of no better way than the bring actual warmth to Harry. The team had a week off coming up, Louis knew that Harry would never agree to a spontaneous trip, especially one so far away. Liam helped Louis fake an international training session. Harry thinks Louis has football stuff for the first half of their trip, but Louis will be off with Harry the whole time. He found them a private beach that they will have entirely to their selves the whole week, well with Niall and Liam because Louis wouldn’t be able to pull it off without them and Harry would catch on too quick if the four of them weren’t flying together. But the house would be big enough that he would still get plenty of alone time with Harry.</p><p>The day of the tip came faster than expected, Niall and Liam were parked outside Louis’ as Harry and Louis frantically run through the house grabbing the last of their things for the week. They were almost late for their flight, the four of them have to run through the airport as the airline announces the gates would be closing soon. Once they are safely seated, Louis reaches over and grabs Harry’s hand. “I am excited to have you all to myself,” he leans over and nuzzles Harry’s neck. “I wish you didn’t have football the first 3 days. I don’t know what I’m gonna do while you are Ni are out”</p><p>Louis smiles into Harry’s neck, he doesn’t dare pull away yet afraid his face would give it all away, Harry doesn’t seem to think anything of this as they settle for the flight ahead of them.</p><p>***</p><p>They make their way out of the city, weaving along the coast line. Louis is already sweating and he can’t wait to cool off in the water. They finally arrive at the Airbnb they have booked for the week. The unload the car, he and Harry find their room. Louis opens the door to their balcony, Harry steps out behind him and wraps his arms around Louis. Leaning his chin on Louis shoulder Harry lets out a sigh “it’s beautiful Lou”</p><p>“and its all for us” Louis smiles, turning around in Harry’s arms. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “I may have lied to you.” Harry tilts his head trying to read into Louis’ meaning. Louis breaks a grin; he can’t help himself.</p><p>“I don’t have any football this week. This is entirely for us.”</p><p>Harry’s eyes pop with shock as he opens his mouth in a gin, “you cheeky bastard” he bends down to kiss Louis. Louis slowly goes up on his tippy toes as he pushed harder into Harry.</p><p>When they finally break apart their eyes are locked on each other, Louis runs his hand through Harry’s hair, “I love you.” Harry tightens his grip on Louis back, “I love you too. So much”</p><p>***</p><p>The week slips by like sand as Louis tries to take in every moment. They spend their days on the beach wrapped in each-other’s arms.  Louis loved that they were secluded from the public eye. When they ventured into the city a few times they crossed paths with paparazzi, but their relationship was old news by now. Liam was right, long term relationships don’t sell magazines.</p><p>The last day of the trip Liam booked them on snorkeling trip. They were on the first boat of the day so that they would be back intime to pack before their early morning flight the next day. They made their way to the pier as the sun was rising. Liam was driving, Harry was sleeping on Louis shoulder.</p><p>Louis nudged Harry awake when as they parked. Harry was groggy and Louis couldn’t help but giggle at how cute Harry looked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. “we there already?”</p><p>Louis answered him with a quick kiss on the cheek, “come on love, lets go swim with the fish.” Louis hoped out of the car leaving Harry stretching his arms before following Louis out of the car. Louis had Liam book the whole boat so they would be alone and the tour had given them a small boat. As they pulled out of the pier their captain told them how excited she was to be on a smaller tour with them. She explained this boat could get to some more secluded areas that the larger boats were too deep to get to. This only made Louis’ smile grow.</p><p>He sat on Harry’s lap on the front of the boat as the speed along the choppy water. Louis would lean into Harry to avoid being splashed, Harry laughs when Louis over-reacts and almost ends up on the ground. Harry wraps his arms tighter around Louis after this. They were sailing along for quite awhile before they slowed and came to a stop. It didn’t look like anything special.</p><p>The water was cold and Louis couldn’t help but gasp when he jumped in. Harry jumped in after him, Harry swam over to him, they held hands under the surface of the water.</p><p>“Go under on the count of three?” Louis nodded, the both put their snorkels in their mouths. They count, their voices muffled through their mouth pieces.</p><p>“One,”</p><p>“Two”</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>They go under together; they stare at each other under the water. Harry’s hair floats up around his face, he smiles through his snorkel. Louis can’t help but imagine Harry as a mermaid, his mermaid. After a few minutes they both look away from each other to see the world that they had dropped into. There were brightly colored fish swimming below them. Louis excitedly points behind Harry as a small sea turtle swims by a couple of meters behind him. They are both distracted when Liam and Niall jump in besides them, when they turn back the turtle is gone.</p><p>***</p><p>The first practice back in Manchester was brutal. It was raining the whole time and coach just had them run conditioning drills to get them back in shape after having the week off. The whole team had slacked off during their break. Not even Niall had any energy left after practices to crack a joke and lift the team mentality. When Louis got home, he limped into his kitchen, his legs feeling like noodles, he heard Harry wrapping up a phone call.</p><p>“ya that’s perfect!... ya, ya it will work. Trust me…. ya, okay, okay, love you too. By mum.”</p><p>Harry hangs up and looks over to Louis, “Alright love?” He walks over to Louis and wraps his arms around him, “you look a little tired?”</p><p>Louis lightly hits his chest, “ah fuck off, you knew this practice was gonna be killer, was that your mum?”</p><p>Harry’s smile grows, “yes! she is coming to visit! I told her she could stay in one of our guest rooms. I hope that’s okay?”</p><p>Louis can’t help but mock him, “<em>our</em> guest room?”</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes, “<em>your </em>guest room.”</p><p>“of course, your mum is always welcome.” Louis did his best to swallow his nerves about meeting Harry’s mum again. At Harry’s graduation he didn’t get the feeling she approved of Harry being with Louis. Back then he would have agreed with her, when they had just started seeing each other Louis felt like he was pulling Harry down with him, but now he doesn’t think he could live without Harry. He knows he is being dramatic, so he will clean up his nicest guest room and hope to make a strong second impression. He loves Harry and he hopes that is enough for his mum.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Harry was so excited for his mum to come stay with them for a few days. He knew technically she had already met Lou, but that was before they were official and before Louis had come out of his shell for Harry. Harry knew that if she met Louis now, she would love him as much as Harry did. He could tell Louis was nervous, he had cleaned each room four times before Harry made him physically stop by grabbing him and cuddling him on the couch.</p><p>“Lou she’s gonna love you, you have nothing to worry about”</p><p>“I already made a bad first impression though” Louis wined</p><p>“doesn’t matter, let her see the you I see you and no way she doesn’t love you”</p><p>Louis dramatically shook his head, “Harrrrrry”</p><p>“Looouuuuuuuuiiiiieeee”</p><p>Louis pouted as Harry made fun of him for being dramatic, but Harry made up for it by peppering Louis in kisses until Louis broke into a small smile.</p><p>Harry stood up and stretched his hand out to Louis who was still on the couch, “come on love, time to head to the train”</p><p>Louis took one more breath before reluctantly grabbing Harry’s hand and letting Harry pull him up off the couch.</p><p>***</p><p>The car ride back as awkward to say the least. Louis nervously tapped on the steering wheel. Harry had insisted his mum sit in the front seat, and now regrated it. She had turned her body away from Louis, clearly not wanting anything to do with him. He tried to break the ice by asking about simple questions, but she replied with short one-word answers. She wasn’t even trying to be polite.</p><p>When they made it back to Louis’ house, Harry volunteers to show her around the house. Really, he wanted some time alone to talk with her. <br/>“Mum why are you acting like this.”</p><p>Anne turned to face Harry, “what do you mean darling”</p><p>“the car ride here you were like ice to Lou”</p><p>She scoffs, “I don’t know what you mean, lovely house” she tries to change the subject by turning around and gesturing to the rest of the house.</p><p>“no mum, I’m not done talking about this. I’m with Lou and I love him. I need you to at least try”</p><p>She turns back to him, “you love him? Darling it hasn’t even been a year. besides I know you were doing it as a PR stunt. you don’t have to lie to me.”</p><p>“Mum I’m not lying to you, this may have started as a stunt, but we have been actually dating since my graduation weekend. I love him.”</p><p>She stared back at him, trying to read into what he has said, Harry continued, “I need you to try to get to know him. He is amazing and smart and kind and I don’t even want to imagine my life without him.”</p><p>They heard a glass drop and shatter in the kitchen, Harry turned and walked to make sure Louis was okay. He was frustrated at his mum. He loves her, but she came to visit them with her mind made up against Louis.</p><p>Louis was squatting down on picking up the pieces of a broken mug when Harry walked in. Harry bent down and started helping, Louis looked up, “Sorry. I wanted to make tea for everyone, but it slipped out of my hands.”</p><p>“Just a mug love, just be careful with these sharp pieces.” Almost immediately he cut his own hand open on one. Louis dropped everything and grabbed the kitchen towel. Rushing back to Harry who was clutching his hand.</p><p>“Here babe, wrap this around your hand” Louis leans over him walking him over to the sink. He takes his Harry’s hand in his, gently unwrapping it “I don’t see and glass in there, but we have to wash it. This is going to sting.” Harry turned his head away and focused on Louis’ hand on his back as Louis turned on the water and gently pulled Harry’s hand under the water. Harry sucked in air once the water touched his palm, it did sting.</p><p>“Almost got it love, we have to make sure its clean.” The water turned off and Harry looked back down at his hand. It wasn’t that bad and will be covered easily by a square plaster. Louis gives him quick peck on the cheek, “you stay here, I’m going to grab you a plaster.”</p><p>Harry nods. Once Louis has left the room Harry sees his mum standing in the door way, how long had she been watching? “I can see you really do care about each other”</p><p>Harry doesn’t answer before Louis walks back in the room, he gently grabs Harry’s hand and sticks the plaster in place. Louis looks up and follows Harry’s gaze to his mum, “Sorry Anne, I wanted to make us all tea and I’ve made quite the mess” he laughs awkwardly, “give me a few minutes to clean this all up, maybe with a broom and we can all sit down for a cup.” Anne gives Louis a tight smile and walks to sit down at Louis’ table. Louis lets out a sigh besides Harry before walking to grab the broom.</p><p>Harry stays back in the kitchen to help Louis with the tea, grabbing everything out of the cupboards and clicking on the hot water while Louis swept the floor.</p><p>“thanks, love. I got it though you go sit with your mum.”</p><p>“I will in a bit. I’m sorry about her.”</p><p>Louis looked up, his brows furrowed in confusion, “what do you mean?” he asked in a hushed tone.</p><p>Harry turned towards him and shrugged, “she came having decided she doesn’t even want to try to get to know you.”</p><p>Louis cast his eyes down, “not like I don’t understand where she is coming from”</p><p>“Lou look at me,” Harry grabs Louis hand, Louis looks up to meet Harry’s eyes. “she’ll come around okay, I love you.” He leans down and gently kisses him. The water dings breaking them apart. They grab everything and make their way over the where Anne is sitting.</p><p>Louis and Harry told Anne about their recent holiday, Louis pulling out his phone to show her pictures of everything. She seemed to be warming up to him, at least Harry hoped she was. Louis had to head out to practice, but they had made plans to meet for dinner after his practice.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Louis had finished showering in a hurry today, he slipped on his black dress pants as Niall walked over drying his hair with a towel, “you having dinner with Harry and his mum tonight?”</p><p>“Ya, she hates me but” he shrugged.</p><p>“nobody can hate you Lou” Louis gave him a glare, Niall laughed it off, “just be you, Harry loves you and you two were made for each other. We all see it, she will too.”</p><p>Louis was late to the restaurant, by the time he got there Anne and Harry were sitting across from each other in a booth. He followed the waiter over to their table, Harry stood to great him.</p><p>“Hey love” he gave him a quick kiss before Louis slid into the booth. Harry sat next to him.</p><p>“Harry was just telling me about the jobs he applied for out here,” Louis couldn’t hide his shock, “the jobs where?”</p><p>“mum, I told you I hadn’t told Lou yet.” he looked at Louis, “I sorta applied to a handful of teaching jobs”</p><p>“in Manchester? but you love Glasgow?”</p><p>“ya but I love you more, I didn’t want to tell you until I at least got an interview. I’m underqualified because I have no experience.”</p><p>Louis felt his cheeks burning red. “just don’t rush into anything. I know how much you love Glasgow and there are probably so many more opportunities up there, don’t lower your standards just for me love.”</p><p>Anne spoke up, “that’s what I told him too”</p><p>
  <em>oh</em>
</p><p>“I’m not lowering my standards; I didn’t plan on staying in Glasgow after graduation anyways. There are some amazing programs out here if I can get my foot in the door.” He looked at Louis, “my life is where you are.” He places a tender kiss on Louis cheek, Anne takes a large sip of her wine as Harry turns to her. “mum, I’m sorry but that wasn’t your place. Louis deserved to hear about that from me when I was ready to tell him.</p><p>The rest of dinner is thankfully uneventful. Harry and Anne talked about people Louis didn’t know and gossiped about the extended family drama. Louis didn’t mind, he didn’t want to cut it. He played with Harry’s rings under the table instead. By the time desert rolled around the conversation had pivoted to Louis’ past. He told Anne about his mum, guessing they would get on. Anne was shocked by how many sisters Louis had. They talked about Uni, he told Anne about Niall and how lucky Louis felt that they both were signed to Manchester. Harry jumped in embellishing details of Louis’ football accomplishes, Louis always shook his head and insisted it wasn’t anything crazy. He didn’t want Anne to think he had a big head.  Louis felt like Anne was warming up to him.</p><p>Harry stepped out to use the toilet, leaving Louis alone with Anne. He was scared to speak first.</p><p>“I wanted to apologize.”</p><p>Louis looked up from the table, “apologize for what?”</p><p>“for how I treated you when I first got here.”</p><p>“Anne really I under-“</p><p>“love let me finish.” Louis nodded in silence.</p><p>“its just, Harry is my baby and I knew you met because of a PR stunt, which I understand why you did what you did. Both Liam and Harry have told me how vicious the press can me. But I felt like I was going to come see Harry, who by the way is completely gone for you, and I was scared you were using him. But seeing you two together, and actually talking with you… I um, I see what he sees in you.”</p><p>“umm, ya, I understand your hesitation. for the record I didn’t want to bring Harry into this lifestyle because of the press and everything. I felt like I was going to be dragging him down with me. But he kept me from drowning. Anne, I am so in love with your son. I would do anything to keep him happy and safe.”</p><p>Instead of saying anything Anne stood up and slid into the booth next to Louis, she put her arm around him and pulled him into an awkward hug, “I know hun, I know that now. Sorry it took me so long to see it.”</p><p>Harry came back and was clearly pleased Louis and Anne finally saw eye to eye. Louis felt a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Louis could see Harry and Anna in their seats from the field. They were dressed head to toe in Manchester colors. He caught Harry’s eye and gave him a small wave, Harry’s face light up as he excitedly waved back. Louis laughed because Harry looked like a kid in a candy shop. The game felt like any other game, they were evenly matched, neither team scoring in the first half. They had to pull out their A game if they wanted to win this one. The second half was going to be tough because each team would be leaving everything they had on the field. This close to end of season they really wanted to keep their ranking.</p><p>Niall had the ball, he passed to Nathan.</p><p>Nathan ran for a bit before side stepping an opponent and passing to Zach.</p><p>Zach ran in a pre-planed pattern up the edge before passing back to Niall who had managed to separate himself from the rest of the pack.</p><p>Niall kept maneuvering the ball down the field, they were so close. Louis had to get open for this play to work. He sidesteps and spins as Niall passes him the ball, he aims for the corner of the goal.</p><p>He doesn’t see if it goes it before he feels pain shooting through his left leg. There is a cheer from the crowd so he hops it went in but he is on the ground clutching his leg. He catches his breath as he rolls onto his back.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Anne is clutching Harry’s had as they watch Louis team pass the ball around in a clearly pre-meditated patten. Harry looks down the field and sees Louis spin to get out from behind a player from the other team. Niall passes directly to him; Harry follows the ball to the corner of the goal just out of reach of the goalie. The stadium erupts in cheers, Lou did it! Harry and Anne jump up and down with the crowd, until Harry’s eye sees Niall frantically running towards where Lou was standing, his heart drops when he sees Louis on the ground clutching his knee.</p><p>The big screen pulls up a replay, in slow motion he watches Lou kick the ball, only a second later in a delayed reaction the other team’s player had tried to sweep the ball from Louis. Because he was delayed, he got Louis’ foot instead. Harry sees Louis face twist in pain before he the screen cuts back to live time. Louis is on his back, eyes pushed shut in pain as the team medics as him questions and poke around his leg. Louis shakes in head in various yesses and nos. Harry can tell Louis is failing to put on a brave face as the medics help him stand. Louis doesn’t put any weight on it as they help him off the field. A round of claps echo around the stadium as Harry leaves his mum in the stands to get to the locker room.</p><p>Louis is half-sitting/half-laying on a white bed when Harry makes his way to the locker room. A team medic has wrapped his leg and he is holding ice on it. He looks up at Harry, “hey babe” Harry rushes over and grabs Louis free hand as he sits on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“hi babe, how bad is it?”</p><p>Louis shrugs, “its better now that its wrapped, hopefully just a bad sprain. He caught me at a weird angle because all my weight was on this leg.”</p><p>“Does it hurt too bad?” He knew Louis would lie, and underplay it but he still wanted to ask.</p><p>“nah I’ll live” Harry leaned into a cuddle, after warping his arm behind Louis he gently kissed him on the forehead.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>If he was honest, he was scared he would be out for the rest of the season, he hoped he was being dramatic, but it hurt like a bitch. When Harry walked through the locker room doors Louis was so happy he had come down. Harry had slipped his arm behind Louis so Louis was able to lean on Harry. They were waiting on the doctor to get to the stadium. The team medics were great, but they could only do so much. Harry being there made the waiting not so bad. They had the game on the television next to them. Louis watched as they successfully kept the ball away from the other team. They only had a couple of minutes left in the game. Louis held his breath as the clock ticked down.</p><p>They did it, they won. Louis let out a sigh of relief. He heard the team coming into the locker room. Niall came up to him and Harry first.</p><p>“you alright?”</p><p>“don’t know yet, the doc still has to take a look, I’m hoping for a sprain but it doesn’t feel good Ni.”</p><p>Niall puts his had on his shoulder, “positivity man.” Louis rolls his eyes at Niall, looking up to see the doctor walk in.</p><p>***</p><p>Thankfully it was just a bad sprain, Louis was given instructions to stay off it for 3 days and then a regimen of physical therapy. He would definitely miss their next game but he was optimistic he would be back on the field for the last 2. Harry was off to drop his mum off at the train station leaving Louis to fend on his own. Harry had told Louis to stay in bed, that anything that needed to be done around the house could wait until he was back. But Louis was anxious to get the day started. He gingerly got out of bed, hopping around the room gathering his clothes for the day. He regrated picking tighter sweatpants as a sharp pain shot up his leg when they caught on his foot and pulled his knee in a weird direction. It took him a moment to compose himself, but after he was dressed, he grabbed his crutches to make his way to the kitchen. It takes him way too long but he eventually gets a bagel in the toaster and his tea steeping. He has just sat down when he hears that Harry is back.</p><p>Harry shakes his head at Louis when he sees him in the kitchen. He walks over, he picks up Louis’ bagel, he takes a bite.</p><p>“Hey I worked hard for that”</p><p>“You wouldn’t have had to if you waited for me to help you” Harry says though a mouthful. He sets it back down, “I managed just fine.” Louis says in protest dramatically biting around where Harry had eaten. Harry laughed as he put the kettle on for his own tea.</p><p>***</p><p>It was later that week when Louis was doing physical therapy in the living room that Harry’s phone rung. Harry’s face told Louis everything, the school in Manchester was calling to let him know if he got through to the next round of interviews or not. Harry stepped out onto the balcony. Louis tried to focus on his exercise, but he couldn’t help but try and figure out if it was good news or not by watching Harry. Harry had his back to the door so Louis couldn’t tell anything until Harry turned around. He had a huge smile on his face and shot Louis a quick thumbs up.</p><p>When Harry walked back inside, he almost knocked Louis over when he hugged him.</p><p>“I’m so close! Its down to me and one other candidate!”</p><p>“I knew they would love you babe! I’m so proud of you!” Louis loved seeing Harry this excited. Louis could feel Harry’s excitement bubbling into the room. “when is the next interview?”</p><p>“Monday!” Harry’s eyes popped in realization, “Monday, that’s in 3 days, I have to prepare!”</p><p>He started to pull away from Louis with the sudden motivation to brush up on his materials, Louis caught his arm and pulled him into a kiss.</p><p>“Babe, take a breath first okay. You got this.” Harry blushed in embarrassment, “right, sorry”</p><p>Louis kissed him again, “we’ll have a semi-celebration tonight. Just us two. Now go start preparing.”</p><p>Harry left Louis with a quick peck on the cheek shouting in excitement as he practically skipped down the hallway. Louis couldn’t help but laugh, <em>what was he gonna do with that boy</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>Watching from the sidelines that weekend was hard. Louis sat on the edge of the bench the whole time, not able to relax as he watched the teams fight to make gains towards their own goals. Niall had scored in the first half putting them in the lead, but right before that half ended the other team scored on them. Louis didn’t like going into the second half 1-1. Louis hated not being able to help as the two teams were neck and neck. Niall was so close to scoring again but was blocked at the last minute, the crowd was going crazy. Reacting to every pass, Louis always noticed the crowd more when he was on the sidelines. He was always shocked at the turn out, even though growing up he was in the stands whenever he could be, chanting and shouting along for every play.</p><p>From his seat he could see Harry and Liam sitting next to each other, each reacting with the crowd around them. The clock was ticking down, Zach had broken away from the pack and was making his way down the field. Louis was on his feet, the stadium erupted in cheers as Zach took his shot. It went in! The clock at 3 seconds left, they did it they won! The team stormed the field lifting Zach into the air. Louis jogged over with them joining in on the celebration.</p><p>He approached Zach in the locker room after, “Hey man, nice shot out there”</p><p>Zach looked up, “Thanks Tommo” Louis started to walk away, he didn’t have to shower so he was off to grab lunch with Harry when Zach called after him “Hey Louis wait up” Louis turned around to see Zach had followed him into the hallway.</p><p>“I um, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you when you first came out.”</p><p>Louis stayed quiet. “You are a great player and a great guy and I shouldn’t have acted like that. I’m sorry. You and Harry are great together.” <br/>“Thank you, Zach. That is nice to hear.” Zach lightly punches him on the arm, “can’t wait till you are healed up and back on the field with us, we could have used you out there today.”</p><p>“Thanks man, I’m doing my best to be on the field in a week or so.”</p><p>“sounds good, see ya man.”</p><p>“See ya”</p><p>With that Zach ran back in to shower with the rest of the team leaving Louis in the hallway asking himself if that just happened.</p><p>***</p><p>At lunch Louis told Harry about Zach,</p><p>“he actually apologized?”</p><p>“ya, it came out of nowhere, but he has been quite civil lately. People grow and can learn to accept things. Guess Zach isn’t any different.”</p><p>Harry shrugged, “if Zach can do it, anyone can”</p><p>They both laughed at this.</p><p>“Any news on the teaching job?”</p><p>“not yet, I should know more after my interview tomorrow.”</p><p>Louis nodded taking a bite of his sandwich, “you want me to drop you off for it? we don’t have practice until later.”</p><p>“ya that would be great, then I can prep on the way”</p><p>“babe, you are so prepared but I would love to drive you.”</p><p>Harry beamed.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry was all nerves as he sat in Louis’ passenger seat. Once they had parked, he unbuckled and turned to face Harry. <br/>“Haz, babe you have to breath.” Harry nodded taking a deep breath in and out.</p><p>“You got this, be confident and be yourself.” He got out of the car and walked over to open Harry’s door. He took Harry’s hand to help him out. He pulled him into a hug, Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck, Louis could feel him taking deep slow breaths. He pulled back and looked Louis in the eyes. “I got this, you’re right.” He gave Louis a tentative smile. “I will be here when you are done. I love you babe.”</p><p>He gave Harry a quick kiss before Harry adjusted his suit coat and walked towards the door.</p><p>Louis walked around the corner, bought a coffee and sat on one of the benches outside the school. He flicked through his phone to pass the time. He vaguely heard the bell ring, he looked up to see kids spilling from the doors. They must be on break. He doesn’t move at first, not registering that he was a star player on the local team, he was just a boy waiting for his boyfriend. A group of six boys shyly walked up to him.</p><p>“um, excuse me mate.” Louis looked up, the boys continued, “Are you Louis Tomlinson.”</p><p>“that’s me, what’s up?”</p><p>“um could we get a picture with you? You play for Man U and that’s so cool”</p><p>Louis laughed, standing up and putting his phone away. “course!”</p><p>After they took pictures Louis signed a few of their bags. They were still talking; Louis hadn’t noticed that Harry had walked out until Harry slipped his arm around Louis.</p><p>“Hey babe, what’s up?”</p><p>“These guys are big Man U fans; we are just passing time. How did the interview go?”</p><p>“Alright I think, they’ll let me know tonight if I got it or not.”</p><p>Louis leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, “proud of you babe, ready to go?”</p><p>Harry nodded, Louis looked back to the boys, “we’ll we’re off, lovely meeting you.”</p><p>“Is this your boyfriend?” one of them asks before Louis and Harry have a chance to turn around. <em>This could go either way</em> Louis thinks to himself. “Is he gonna teach here?”</p><p>“ya this is my boyfriend, he might be a drama teacher here.”</p><p>“ah cool! my boyfriend is in the drama program. That would be so cool!”</p><p>Harry spoke up, “that would be pretty cool, you two are like us! Theater and sports go quiet well together.” The boys laughed.</p><p>“hope you get the job Mr. um”</p><p>“Styles” Louis cuts in</p><p>“Mrs. Styles, that would be sick, nice meeting you Louis!” The bell rings calling the boys back into the building.</p><p>“That was nice” Louis agrees as they make their way to the car.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry got the call later that night, he got the job and would be starting as the head drama teacher for the fall term. Louis was so proud of Harry. Harry went off talking about his ideas to better the program while Louis popped a bottle of champagne. Harry talked about when the season ended, they would have to go down to Glasgow and move the rest of Harry’s things out of his flat before his lease was up. Louis was thrilled because Harry had really wanted this job, he had applied to a handful of positions but this one he was genuinely excited about. Selfishly Louis was happy because this meant Harry would be officially moving in with Louis, not that he wasn’t basically living with Louis already, but cleaning out his Glasgow flat made it feel more real. Louis was also thrilled by Harry’s excitement for this position because it meant he wasn’t settling to be with Louis in Manchester. It was apparently one of the best programs in the U.K. and a program Harry had looked into before he even met Louis.</p><p><em>Best of both worlds</em> Louis thought to himself, <em>Harry gets to start his career at an amazing school and Louis gets to keep Harry close</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Harry could tell Louis was getting frustrated that his knee wasn’t healing like he wanted to. His physical therapist was optimistic he would be able to play the last game but advised against him playing the game this coming weekend. He was given the go ahead to re-join the team’s practices a few days ago. The news that he would miss another game would crush Louis. Harry overheard all this when Louis was skyping with his physical therapist two nights before the game.</p><p>Harry stayed sitting at the kitchen counter as he heard Louis close his laptop when the call ended. When Louis made is way to the kitchen he had silent tears streaming down his cheeks.</p><p>“aw babe come here” Louis sniffled in reply as Harry stood and wrapped him in his arms.</p><p>Louis broke into a sob, “I thought… I thought I would be able to play” his voice was raw and he interrupted himself with a small hiccup. “I know love, they just want you to be at 100%” Harry was rubbing Louis’ back in small circles. Louis clutching the back of Harry’s shirt. “I worked so hard, I did everything right, I… I..”</p><p>“shh I know love I know. You did everything you could.”</p><p>They stood in the kitchen for a while, Harry just holding Louis while he cried. Eventually he ran out of tears, Harry kept holding him. He would stand there for hours if Louis need him to.</p><p>Sometime later Louis unburied his head from Harry’s shirt. He looked up at Harry. His cheeks were red and patchy, but his eyes were beautiful. They were a deep blue, a bit cloudy and Harry could see the tired see storming in Louis eyes.</p><p>Louis broke the silence with one word, “bed?”</p><p>Harry nodded, “ya, bed.”</p><p>***</p><p>That weekend in the stands it was hard watching Louis on the bench. He had on a brave face and laughed alone with his teammates but Harry knew how hard it was for Louis that he was missing another game. Harry really hoped Louis would be able to play the last game in a week, he wanted Louis to finish the season on good note.</p><p>They did not have a great game, they ended up losing 2-1. The team was pretty down when the left the field. Harry waited for Louis near the front. Coach probably held them back to talk because it took a while before Harry saw Louis and Niall make their way out of the stadium. Louis slipped his arm behind Harry and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, “hey H”</p><p>“hey love, hey Niall”</p><p>“sup Haz. That was rough wasn’t it”</p><p>“ya, hard to watch”</p><p>“Tell me about it, sorry I couldn’t help.”</p><p>Niall punched him lightly on his arm, “We would rather have you all of next season then you rushing it and doing something that won’t heal. and you <em>know</em> I’m right.”</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes, but Harry knew that Louis knew Niall was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoy fluff as much as i do haha &lt;3<br/>also i know nothing about how sports work, sorry if this isn’t accurate/possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: minimal homophonic slur</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Louis was thrilled that he had been cleared to play their final game, with Harry on the sidelines Louis was pumped for a great game. He wanted to play his best, he wanted to end this crazy season on a high note. Louis thought back to the start of the season, he would have never would have guessed that he would have not only come out, but be living with someone as amazing as Harry. He never thought love was in the cards for him while he was still playing football and now, they were planning their life together.</p><p>Louis ran out onto the field with the rest of the team, he saw Harry standing, he had a puffy jacked on over his hoodie. He gave Louis a smile and blew him a quick kiss. Louis mimed catching it before laughing and turning back to finish his warmups.</p><p>It felt so good to be back on the field with the team, the game flew by for Louis. Before he knew it there were only a few seconds left on the clock. They were gonna win 2-0! Once the game ended everyone on the sidelines stormed the field celebrating an amazing season. Harry made his way through the crowd to Louis. They embrace, with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry, Louis goes up on his tippy toes and kisses Harry with everything he has left.</p><p>They end up on the big screen with a cheesy animated heart drawn around them. Harry laughs when he sees it, but leans in for another kiss as the team celebrates around them. Louis could get lost in Harry’s lips.</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning their kiss is front page almost everywhere. They didn’t mean to, but they made quite the statement. Louis hated it because when his teammates’ partners were on the field and they kissed nobody looked twice, but then again, they weren’t gay. Louis hoped this wouldn’t ripple into anything or bring a swarm of paparazzi again. The headlines weren’t bad, they didn’t gay bash or say anything negative about Harry or Louis, but they were everywhere. Anybody that didn’t approve of a gay football player would have a hard time ignoring Louis kissing Harry in the middle of the field.</p><p>They were set to take a train to Glasgow to move Harry out of his flat that afternoon. As much as Louis wanted to drive, they were renting a van to drive back to Manchester and they didn’t want two cars. Niall was dropping them off at the station, they would be in Glasgow for a week giving them a little get away while they pack up the rest of Harry’s things.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Harry was excited to move out of his Glasgow flat. He knew he basically already lived with Louis but moving out completely made it feel so much more real. They sat on the train as the green hills became a blur outside the window. Louis had fallen asleep; his head on Harry’s shoulder. They had caught a later train then they originally planned, so by the time they got to Glasgow it would be dark. Harry was glad his flat wasn’t too far from the train station, only about a ten minute walk.</p><p>He nudged Louis awake when they reached their stop. “Hey babe, we’re here”</p><p>Louis let out a sigh as he stretched, smiling at Harry though tired eyes. They grabbed their backpacks and made their way off the train. The station was pretty deserted being late on a Monday night. They walked hand in hand, they were halfway back to Harry’s when Harry noticed a group of four guys following them a little too closely. Louis was leaning into Harry as they walked, his head resting on Harry’s shoulder. Harry squeezed Louis hand; Louis looked up at Harry with a confused look. Harry didn’t say anything but Louis caught on quickly when he saw Harry’s scared face. Louis became alert as they started walking quicker. The guys behind them also picked up speed. They were definitely being followed. Harry and Louis rounded a corner and broke into a run, so did the men behind them. Harry was a slower runner then Louis, obviously, so Louis pulled Harry behind him refusing to let go of Harry’s hand.</p><p>It all happened so fast, one of the guys from behind them caught Harry’s shoulder and yanked him back. He fell, Louis caught himself but was now facing their attackers.</p><p>“You’re that little fag from Manchester”</p><p>“we don’t want any trouble we are just walking home”</p><p>“oh so you live together now do you”</p><p>“please we don’t want any trouble”</p><p>“you asked for trouble when you made your relationship everyone’s business.”</p><p>“we didn’t mean – “ Louis was cut off when they guy punched him in the gut, he groaned and doubled over. Harry scrambled to his feet to get to Louis, he was interrupted by a swift kick sending him back to the ground.</p><p>“please” he heard Louis almost whisper before another punch, Louis was on the ground. Harry kept trying to get up, but they wouldn’t let him. He didn’t let himself register the pain, he had to get to Louis. He doesn’t know how long it went on for, but eventually they stopped. Harry sees one spit in Louis’ direction before the four of them laugh and walk away. He can’t stand, so he crawls over to Louis who has curled up on himself.</p><p>When Harry makes it over to Louis, he has silent tears streaming down his face. Louis is in a bad way. He has blood coming form a cut on his forehead that had been smeared down the side of this face. He is stiff in Harry’s arms as Harry pulls Louis onto his lap. Louis makes a small moan as Harry adjusts his battered body in his arms. Harry is leaning up against the building behind him, Louis in his arms. He doesn’t know what to do. He whips Louis eye clean of blood, Louis takes a sharp breath in before opening his eyes to look up at Harry.</p><p>“H, I” his eyes squeeze shut in pain, “it’s okay babe, I’m alright. shhh” Harry still has tears streaming down he cheeks but is trying to put on a brave face for Louis. He bends down and kisses Louis, Louis barely returns it. Harry pulls up, they stare into each other’s eyes for the next few minutes. Louis not able to do anything else and Harry too scared to look away.  Harry remembers cell phones exist and he gingerly pulls his out of his pocket, careful not to move Louis too much, its dead. Of course, its dead.</p><p>“babe, mines in my back pocket” Louis spoke softly reading Harry’s reaction. Harry reaches his hand under Louis and pulls it out, the screen is completely shattered. It won’t turn on.</p><p>“its broken babe, I don’t know what to do. I can’t carry you and I’m not leaving you”</p><p>Louis started to cry, “Harry I love you; I love you so much, I’m sorry I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“shh I love you too, we are going to be fine, I love you, I love you”</p><p>He pulled Louis in closer. Louis voice was getting stronger, that was a good sign.</p><p>“Does anything hurt too bad?”</p><p>Louis shook his head, “no, they knocked the wind out of me, but I don’t think anything besides my phone is broken… you?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, they were after you, they only kept me down.”</p><p>Louis nodded, “I’m glad you’re alright. I can’t lose you.” He was still crying.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere; I love you Lou”</p><p>Harry looked up from Louis when he heard the sound of girls laughing, they were on the other side of the street. They looked about Harry’s age.</p><p>“excuse me?” He says as loud as he can, they all stop walking. The sound of a man shouting at them this time of night probably puts them on edge, but they are his only hope to get Louis back to the flat tonight.</p><p>“can you help us? me and my boyfriend we were jumped, I can’t carry him alone.”</p><p>The girls look around at each other, probably wondering if it was a set up, “please” Harry says again.</p><p>One tentatively crosses the street, the other three follow her. When they are closer Harry can see them realize that he is genuinely asking for help, they pick up speed.</p><p>“Oh loves what happened.”</p><p>“we were walking back from the train station, we tried to out run them.”</p><p>“can you stand?”</p><p>“I think so, but I don’t think Lou can on his own.”</p><p>They sprung into action. Two of them on either side of Louis, one helping Harry. One stood watching, unsure of how to help.</p><p>She spoke next, “did you call him Lou? Like Louis Tomlinson?”</p><p>“Ya that’s me. The guys that jumped us recognized me too.” Louis spoke softly.</p><p>“so you must be Harry. oh gosh I’m so sorry this happened. I’m Olivia by the way, and these are my friends Blair, Sarah, and Amy”</p><p>“Ya I’m Harry. I am so glad you were walking by and helped. Our phones are busted, I didn’t know what to do, my flat is a block further down.”</p><p>Blair, who was helping Harry, “we are here to help” she said with a small smile.</p><p>The six of them started walking, Louis was quite as he leaned on the two girls helping him walk. Harry could tell he was trying to be strong and Harry wished they never came to Glasgow.</p><p>The girl who recognized Louis, Olivia, kept talking as they walked, “I thought you guys lived in Manchester, what are you doing here? You don’t have to answer, I don’t mean to pry.”</p><p>“I don’t mind, you are kinda saving us here. We do live in Manchester, Lou is helping me move out of my old flat, I had it while I was finishing up my masters here in Glasgow.”</p><p>“oh where did you go?”</p><p>“Glasgow University, I just graduated from the drama program.”</p><p>“congrats! that’s a tough school to get into.” They continued making small talk as they approached Harry’s building.</p><p>“I hate to ask, but can you help us up the stairs? of course I live on the 4<sup>th</sup> floor.”</p><p>“of course, loves.”</p><p>***</p><p>They had helped Harry lay Louis down on the couch, Harry was standing in the door way.</p><p>“Thank you so much, your four are life savers. I don’t know how to thank you.”</p><p>“you can thank us by letting us know that you guys are okay in a few days, can I leave my number?”</p><p>“I can definitely let you guys know.”</p><p>Olivia wrote down her number on a receipt she had in her pocket and they said their goodbyes.</p><p>He walked back to where Louis had closed his eyes on the couch. Harry kneeled on the floor next to him, he brushed Louis hair away form his face before bending down to gently kiss his forehead. He walked into the bathroom to clean himself up, he washed his hands before gingerly pulling his shirt up. He could see bruises starting to form on his torso and back.</p><p>He grabbed the first aid kit and walked back to Louis. Louis looked up when Harry walked back into the room.</p><p>“H” was all he said, his voice was stronger, but Harry still felt the pit of worry in his stomach. <br/>As Harry cleaned the cut on Louis forehead Louis clung to Harry’s arm.</p><p>“K all done.”</p><p>Louis nodded, “can you sit up?”</p><p>Louis took a deep breath in and nodded again.</p><p>Harry helped him gingerly sit up. Harry then helped him pull his shirt off. Harry wanted to cry looking at how many bruises Louis had. Louis gently touched Harry’s face, forcing him to look away from Louis’ body and meet his eyes.</p><p>“I’m all right love, nothing is broken. We just need to heal, we can do that together, alright love?”</p><p>Harry nodded, holding back tears. He didn’t want to cry any more. They helped each other into Harry’s room. They both fell asleep almost instantly clinging to each other as if their lives depended on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the short (and sad) update, next chapter in a few days</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>He felt like a train hit him when he woke up, the only comfort he had was Harry’s arm that held Louis in bed. Louis slowly turned his body around in bed to face Harry. Harry’s face was peaceful as he slept, the events of last night far away as he slept next to Louis. Louis doesn’t know how long he lays there watching Harry, but he is interrupted by the sound of the door phone ringing. He wants to let Harry sleep so he slowly makes his way to the door. It takes him longer than he wants as he gingerly shifts his weight from leg to leg.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“um Hi, its Justin, is Harry there?”</p><p><em>Justin, </em>Louis racks his mind, he vaguely remembers Harry went to school with a mate Justin. “He is, he’s still sleeping”</p><p>“oh really, its 2 pm” Justin laughs before continuing, “No worries, I am here to help pack. Wanna buz me up?”</p><p>Louis doesn’t want to, he isn’t ready to face anyone after last night, but he reminds himself Justin is Harry’s friend and is here to help. “Ya I’ll buz you up and go wake up Harry.”</p><p>“thanks mate.”</p><p>Louis clicks the phone back onto the wall and makes his way back to Harry.</p><p>He kneels on the bed and places a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “H, love time to wake up.”</p><p>Harry lets out a small sigh as he opens his eye, he squints at Louis “what time is it?”</p><p>“late, your mate Justin is here.”</p><p>“uuhhg I forgot he was coming today to help us pack. I wish I woke up in time to cancel”</p><p>Louis gives him a small smile, before grabbing his hand and helping him out of bed. They hear Justin knocking at the front door.</p><p>“come on babe, let’s go”</p><p>They walk to the door together, when they open the door Louis sees Justin, he has jet black hair and an old red hoodie on. Justin reaches out his hand to Louis before looking up, “Hi Louis! I’m Justin nice to meet yooo…. what the fuck happened?” Justin looked form Louis to Harry and back to Louis.</p><p>Harry gestured for him to come inside, “sorry mate, I should have called you, I forgot to charge my phone last night.”</p><p>Justin shook his head, “why do you guys look like you were somebody’s punching bag?”</p><p>“because we were. Last night Lou and I got jumped on our way from the train station.”</p><p>“fuck, Harry are you two alright? I mean fuck that shouldn’t have happened.”</p><p>Louis looked up at Harry who was already looking at him, Louis felt Harry’s hand rubbing his back.</p><p>Louis looked back at Justin, “we will be fine, a little shaken up right now but-“ he looked back to Harry “we’ll be fine” Harry gave him a small smile.</p><p>Justin started to walk towards the kitchen, they had been standing in the doorway for this whole conversation. He was glad Justin made the move to transition to the kitchen table, Louis really wanted to sit down. Just shouted back over his shoulder. “I’m going to put some tea on and see what we can whip up. I’m assuming you guys haven’t eaten?”</p><p>***</p><p>Justin stayed late that night helping them pack a considerable amount. Louis felt useless as he moved slowly lifting things onto boxes and Harry wouldn’t let him lift anything too heavy. He is secretly glad Harry imposed that rule on him because he doesn’t trust his own body right not to not drop anything too heavy. After a couple hours of packing and having made good progress on Harry’ kitchen the three of them sat down for takeaway in the living room.</p><p>Louis leaned on Harry while Justin sat opposite of them, “I hate to bring it up, but are you gonna try and press charges.”</p><p>Harry spoke first, “I don’t know how to, we don’t know who did this. They were strangers.”</p><p>“you said they were following you for a while, would they be on the train station surveillance footage?”</p><p>Harry shrugged, “I don’t know when they started following us, and where they got us was residential so probably no cameras.”</p><p>“I will support Harry is he wants to try to press charges, but I want to put it behind me and move on. Without pictures of them I don’t think we would ever find them and trying to press charges would make it public record. The press knows enough about Harry and I already.”</p><p>“I agree with you Lou, I want to put it behind us.”</p><p>Justin nodded in agreement, “I totally understand that. I am here to help if you ever need it.”</p><p>“Thanks J we appreciate it.”</p><p>***</p><p>They don’t venture out of Harry’s flat the next few days; they order in for every meal and whenever they aren’t packing boxes they are warped up in each other’s arms. The week passes by slowly, but Louis is okay with that. They had planned to do touristy things in Glasgow but Louis didn’t mind being alone with Harry. They had been putting off video calling anyone from Manchester, Louis was self-conscious about the cut on his face and wanted it to heal before telling Liam and Niall about what happened. Harry didn’t push him to tell them, he knew when they got back everyone would find out and stress enough. Justin had offered to go with them to pick up the van at the end of the week and Louis was relived they wouldn’t have to go alone. He was still jumpy that they would get attacked again.</p><p>Justin stuck around after they picked up the van helping them load what they were keeping of Harry’s things. Louis was so thankful, it would have been a lot for the two of them if they were both at full health, but neither Harry nor Louis could lift a lot on their own.</p><p>They said their goodbyes, Justin promising to come visit them in Manchester when he had time off. Harry started the drive back. It was early afternoon when they started the drive putting them back in Manchester around dinner time. Liam and Niall were planning on coming round for dinner and to help them unload everything. Louis hadn’t told them what happened, he knew they would find out eventually but somehow it felt like by not telling them he was able to keep in in Glasgow. He didn’t want to be scared, but he was.</p><p>***</p><p>The first thing Liam and Niall noticed was the cut on Louis’ forehead, it was scabbed over but still pretty red and obvious.</p><p>“dude, what the fuck is that?” Niall said when Louis got out of the van.</p><p>“oh its nothing, it doesn’t even hurt anymore.”</p><p>Liam looked to Harry for answers, “did something happen in Glasgow.”</p><p>“ya, um we can tell you inside.”</p><p>“this cant be good” Niall said to Liam as they walked inside.</p><p>Harry started, “you know we caught a later train than we wanted to when we left for Glasgow, so by the time we got there we were walking home in the dark. It all happened so fast, there were four of them. They recognized Lou and they um, they-“ Louis cut in “they recognized me and didn’t like that I am openly gay. They roughed us up, but we are fine. Shit Harry you never texted those girls.”</p><p>Harry whipped out his phone, Louis still hadn’t gotten a new one yet. Niall raised an eyebrow, “girls?”</p><p>Harry looked up form his phone, “ya these four girls helped us get home after we were jumped, don’t think we would have made it back without their help.” he let out an awkward laugh.</p><p>Liam looked concerned, “so it was pretty bad, if you guys couldn’t make it back on your own.”</p><p>“well, Harry would have been fine, but I um, ya. It wasn’t great.”</p><p>Louis jumped when Niall rushed him with a hug, “I’m glad you guys are okay,” he pulled back when he realized he had scared Louis, “shit sorry I didn’t mean to scare you”</p><p>“not your fault Niall, I’ve just been on edge lately.”</p><p>Harry reached over, putting his hand on Louis leg, giving him a sad smile. “we’ll be fine we just need some time.” Louis looked back at Harry shuffling over on the couch to lean on Harry. “Love you H”</p><p>Harry kissed Louis hair as Niall and Liam smiled at them.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>It made Harry so sad when he saw Louis jump when Niall hugged him. He knew Louis was shaken by what happened in Glasgow, but it hit home when Louis was scared of his best friend. <em>They were going to get through this, together</em> Harry had to keep reminding himself. There were always going to be people out there that didn’t understand and would lash out with anger, but as long as they had each other Harry had to believe that they were going to be alright, <em>they just might need some help</em>. He pulled out his laptop to do some research while Louis slept next to him.</p><p>***</p><p>They were sitting having tea the next morning, Harry had made up his mind he was going to bring up what happened in Glasgow. They had to talk about it, Louis couldn’t live in fear. He took a deep breath, <em>now or never</em>.</p><p>“hey babe, I need to ask you something?”</p><p>“ya, what is it?”</p><p>“can we talk about what happened in Glasgow?”</p><p>Louis stiffened in his seat across the table from Harry, “what is there to talk about, we are both fine… right?”</p><p>“physically ya, we will heal, but babe you practically jumped out of your skin when Niall hugged you yesterday.”</p><p>“well, ya he came at me pretty fast.”</p><p>“but that’s how he’s always been around you and you’ve never jumped before”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, I just need time. He startled me is all”</p><p>“babe, I don’t think time is the answer here. I think we should talk about it.”</p><p>“what is there to talk about, you were there too.”</p><p>“I don’t mean just talk about it with me, I want you too obviously, but I was thinking therapy. We can go and talk through it together; we can go together.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I’ve never been to therapy before. I thought couples therapy was for couples who have problems…”</p><p>“we don’t have to it if you really don’t want to, but hear me out. We could find a therapist who specializes in helping people overcome things like this and we could do it together or separate. I think we should consider it.”</p><p>Louis was quite while he thought it over, “I’ll think about it, I think I would want to do it together. at lease at first. maybe? I don’t know”</p><p>“all I’m asking right now is for you to think about it. I think I’m going to do it regardless, but I would rather do it with you”</p><p>Louis nodded.  Harry reached across the table and tool Louis’ hand in his, “of course. we’ll get through this; I know we will.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Louis did some research into what Harry had brought up, it was real and there was a lot of data behind it. He didn’t want to admit that there was something wrong with him, but he also wanted to move past the fear that he was holding onto. He knew he couldn’t stay inside with Harry forever; they would have to get back to their lives. He would have to put on a brave face whenever the press stormed him. He has to actually put this in the past. <em>Maybe Harry is right, maybe we can’t do this on our own</em> he though to himself. He wanted their life back. He wanted to walk down the street holding his boyfriend’s hand without being scared. <em>Maybe it could help</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>“Hey babe” Louis spoke in a quite voice as he laid next to Harry that night. “I’ve been thinking, maybe you’re right, about the talking to someone thing”</p><p>Harry looked back at him, his blue eyes catching the light outside the window. “Ya?”</p><p>“Ya, I think we should do it together at first,”</p><p>“okay babe, we can find someone”</p><p>“but, I um think, um depending on how it goes maybe I could keep going and see if they could help me deal with the press?”</p><p>Harry gave him a warm smile, “babe I think that’s a lovely idea.”</p><p>Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Louis and pulled him close for the night.</p><p>Louis knew he hadn’t spaced out in a while because things had died down in the media realm, but he still didn’t know what caused it or how to make it better and he knew that it scared Harry and Niall. He was pretty sure it freaked Liam out too, he didn’t want to scare anyone and figured if someone could help him and Harry overcome the attack, they could also help him overcome his fear of paparazzi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the delayed posting, i've had it written for a few days, but got in my head that it wasn't good enough and didn't know how to fix it. <br/>anyways hope you like the update<br/>happy ending coming in a few days :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9 - fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3 years later</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Harry had the day off of school today, it was a national bank holiday so not even the teachers had to go in. Louis was jealous as he watched Harry sleep in, Louis packed his bag for practice. They had lost the game over the weekend and he was not looking forward to the drills Couch no doubt was planning for them. He kissed Harry goodbye as he was leaving, Harry stirred a little but he didn’t wake. He grabbed a coffee on his way out.</p><p>He had just pulled up to the field when his phone buzzed, it was Harry</p><p>‘:( you didn’t wake me before you left’</p><p>he typed as he walked, ‘its your day off, I wanted to let you sleep in’</p><p>‘I wanted to kiss you goodbye’</p><p>Louis couldn’t help but laugh, they had been together for almost four years and they still acted like they had just started seeing each other. It was nice.</p><p>‘I’ll make up for it when I get home. I promise ;)’</p><p>‘I’m going to hold you to that mr. have a good practice, love you’</p><p>Louis responded with a quick green heart; he saw a blue heart pop up on his lock screen as he put in phone in his locker.</p><p>Niall had transferred teams last season. He was killing it in Liverpool. Louis was proud of him and loved when they got to play against each other, but he of course missed him and his uplifting spirit. Niall not being there was especially noticeable on days like today, the whole team was glum. Louis couldn’t tell if it was because they had lost the game or because they all knew the type of practice that was in store for them, he hoped Coach wouldn’t be able to tell either.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Everything had to be perfect for when Louis got back from practice today. Harry crawled into the back of their closet and dug out the small velvet box that had been hiding in an old pair of cleats for a month. Harry had though about waiting and asking on New Year’s eve, but it was only May and there was no way he could wait till winter.</p><p>He checked his phone; the flowers were set to be delivered in an hour. He set the ring on the table and rushed out the door to pick up champagne and a cake, he was giddy as he started the car.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>Practice was as brutal as he expected. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but today was Monday so he had therapy after practice. Harry and him had gone together for about a year to talk through what had happened in Glasgow and after a while they decided to keep going but split so they could each focus on themselves. He felt like he had grown so much, he had learned healthy coping mechanisms and he had seen Harry’s confidence skyrocket. As much as he knew it was helping it didn’t make him want to go on days like today. He just wanted a cup of tea and Harry’s arms around him, but he knew Harry would disapprove of him skipping just cause he was tired.</p><p>***</p><p>The sun was low in the sky when Louis walked in the door, he had picked up takeaway form their favorite chip shop on the way home. He always craved a greasy pick me up after a rough practice. The lights were all off in the house, he looked around “Babe?”</p><p>His eyes wandered around the kitchen, set on the table were 4 white candles and it was covered in rose petals. Next to the candles were two champagne flutes, a bottle of champagne, and an elegant white cake. He dropped his bag by the door and slowly walked into the kitchen.</p><p>Harry steps into the room from across the kitchen, “Harry… what’s going on?”</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and walked towards him. Louis was frozen with anticipation, chip bag still in hand. When Harry made his way to him, he gently took the bag out of Louis had, he set it on the counter before he dropped to one knee. Looking up at Louis he took another deep breath.</p><p>“Hi,” he breathed out</p><p>Louis put his hand over his mouth, “hi,” his smile taking up his whole face.</p><p>Harry took another breath to compose himself, “Louis, Lou, Babe.”</p><p>“ya?”</p><p>“These last few years have been everything I’ve always wanted in my life. You are everything I have always wanted in my life. When we first met, I felt it, I wasn’t sure you felt it too until that night walking home. It has always felt so right with you, you make me so happy Lou, I know you are my forever. We have had our ups and downs, but we have grown together and I know that this is just the beginning.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson, what do you say to being mine officially forever?”</p><p>Louis couldn’t hold back the tears as he sunk down on he knees to look at Harry, “yes, yes, of course.” He took Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him through the tears. Harry pulled away, gleaming, he fumbled with the box that was in his hands, “I was so nervous I forgot to open it” he laughed as he opened the small box to show a small black band with a dainty cross-stitch patter etched along the outside. It felt weird as Harry slid it onto Louis’ finger. Neither one of them could stop smiling.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>2 years later</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Harry can’t remember why he let Louis talk him into a dog, he had a meeting in 20 minutes he was going to late for because of this dang dog.</p><p>“TACO!” he shouted as he wondered around the yard.</p><p>“come here boy, you need to come inside, Daddy has to go to work!!”</p><p>He can’t imagine where that dog would have gone to, finally he sees the little mut running towards him with a dumb smile on his face. Louis had insisted naming him Taco because his mixed brown hair was short and curly and Louis instantly pointed out it looked like taco meat. Harry had laughed so hard at this he couldn’t argue when Louis wanted to name him that. It was a cute name for such a silly dog and they always dressed him up on Halloween as various Mexican themed dishes. Last year Taco went as an avocado, the year before Louis had managed to make a margarita costume that Taco had to waddle around in for the whole night.</p><p>Harry sighed as Taco made his way towards him, he sighed scooping him up, “you are making me late you know and your other Daddy will say it’s my fault. Now come on I have to go.”</p><p>He gave him a quick pat before setting him down on the living room. Taco barked at Harry as he grabbed his briefcase and rushed out the door.</p><p>He had a meeting with the head mistress of the school about the future of the drama program. He didn’t know how it was going to go, it could go anywhere from <em>the kids are doing great keep and keep up the good work</em> to <em>we are cutting funding because our budget has shrunk please make due</em> all the way to, <em>we are getting rid of the drama department, you won’t a job here next term</em>. Harry hadn’t told Louis not wanting to worry him as he was hoping it would be nothing.</p><p>***</p><p>Turns out he has something to worry about, not this term or next term, but soon he could be looking for a new school. He sat at the table; his eyes red from crying. He had texted Louis that something had happened but was vague on the details. He heard Louis before he saw him, the car door slamming in the garage followed by rushed footsteps.</p><p>“Babe, what happened” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, “is everything okay?”</p><p>Harry nodded, he whipped his eyes, “I’m being dramatic, I just” he stopped himself before another sob came out. Louis clumsily turned Harry’s chair around, it made a weird sound on the tile floor making them both laugh a little.</p><p>“what happened Harry.”</p><p>“the drama department, we might not exist in a few years.”</p><p>“aw babe, I’m so sorry love. I know how much you’ve put into this department.” He pulled Harry into a hug, “do you know how long you have?”</p><p>Harry shook his head, “we are re-structuring a few other departments next term, but the head mistress said she didn’t know where the school funding would stand in a few years and she wanted me to know that the drama department would be the first to go. She said that she didn’t want me to be blindsided, but I don’t know what to do now that I know.”</p><p>Louis was rubbing Harry’s back, “I know babe, I know. You’ll figure it out. Maybe we’ll move to London or back to Glasgow if you want to be apart of a larger program, or maybe well move up north, check out those highland towns if you want to go smaller. We’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“Move? but what about football”</p><p>“I’ve been playing for almost 8 years babe, I’m getting too old for this” he laughed, “besides maybe I want to try something else before I’m 40”</p><p>“you’re being dramatic Lou”</p><p>“so are you”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at Louis but was feeling much better, “besides babe, she said a few years, right?”</p><p>Harry nodded, “by then I’ll probably be retired and we can move anywhere in the world, how about a cruse ship in the middle of the ocean”</p><p>Harry punched his arm, “ha ha ha very funny. but thank you.”</p><p>Louis gave him a quick kiss, “I’m here all week for all your extensile crisis needs”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>2 years later</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Louis</span>
</p><p>If someone had told him a few years ago he would happily retire from professional football to coach at a tiny school in the Kingdom of Fife he would have told them to fuck off. Yet here he was excited to be running a tiny and underfunded football program for the local secondary school. Harry had taken over at the local theater, he didn’t want to worry about the drama department getting cut so he decided to start his own program separate from any school. It was a rough 6 months when he first started, being secluded in the highlands and all, but eventually word of mouth spread and kids who had never had a drama program before were driving miles to be a part of Harry’s. It brought kids in from all over the Highlands, some even driving 3 hours to be there. He worked with parents and carpooling to make it possible. It was a lot of work, but even in the short time he had been running it Louis could see the impact Harry was making. He was so immensely proud of his husband. He couldn’t believe this year was already their 5<sup>th</sup> wedding anniversary. Everything around him had changed yet Harry was still his world. He knew not everyone finds love like this, most days he can’t believe his luck.  </p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">Harry</span>
</p><p>Harry was nervous when Louis had announced his retirement. Football had been his entire world; Harry was scared Louis would lose his way without it. What he had failed to consider was that football wasn’t the only thing Louis had anymore. They had built a life together and Louis playing football or not, that wasn’t going to change.<br/>
After Harry figured that out, he was excited for the move, a new town, new people, new opportunities. He was terrified that his program would fail, but it was something he had been thinking about since the day the head mistress in Manchester told him his department might be cut. He had to try. He had never imagined that only a year after staring it he would have almost 50 regulars and another 100 that came sporadically. For a lot of kids in the surrounding towns there had never been a drama program around, they were amazing kids and Harry was thrilled he was providing them a space to be creative a be together. He had grown up doing drama programs and they were always a safe space for him and his friends, he wanted to create that space up here in Fife and it was working.</p><p>Harry and Louis had changed almost everything about their lives, they went from a city to a town, went from a professional football player and a head of a huge drama department to the head of a tiny football program and a founder of a small local theater, they went from traveling around the UK for games to taking nightly walks along the paths in their town, but they stayed the same. Harry was as in love, if not more in love with Louis now than and nothing was going to change that. He would look at Louis and he could feel his heart swell, how he had managed to find him Harry would never know. He couldn’t believe his luck.</p><p>They made it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you like the ending, i was all smiles writing it</p><p>Credit to zarah5 who wrote Pull Me Under, which inspired this world :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>